Beauty from pain
by MKovac20
Summary: She's not weak, shes not useless, shes not anoying. Shes a different person. sasuke, his team and Naruto are back. And Neji is close with Sakura? Sasuke came bak to claim her, his. Will she accept? better summery inside: Sak&Sas   Sak
1. Chapter 1 Sure i miss them

Full Summery:

_Sasuke returns to Konoha, with the rest of team Hawk. Naruto comes back from his long long training with Jiraya. Sakura was left alone in Konaha, when they all went away. Sakura is strong now. Very Strong. She's not weak, shes not useless, shes not anoying. She's a different person. Why is she different? What happens when her team comes back, and meat the new Sakura – and she doesnt want them back? But Sasuke came back only, because of her. And then there is Neji, how is he fitting in this story, and why is he close with Sakura? Will Sakura ever forgive Sasuke? Or will she ignore him for the rest of her live? _

Sure i miss them

++++Team Hawk++++

Team Hawk were passing the trees, while running fast. Sasuke was in the lead, like he always was. Then came Suigetsu, a competetion person, like Naruto. Third came Juugo, the quite one of them, the last one was the only, Karin. Karin tries hard to follow up, try to run next to Sasuke, but Sasuke is to fast for her. She always wants his attention, but he ignores her, he actually cannot stand her. She reminds him, of his fangirls in Konoha. Except she is like the thousands of them put together as one! And like Sasuke says, annoying.

Sasuke and his team, decided to go back to his home village, Konoha. The other in his team, they decided to go with him, beacuse they actually didnt have ''real'' yet, so they decided to go with him, just to settle down, and live normal, except for Karin, she just follows Sasuke everywhere where he goes, she goes.

Sasuke didnt yet kill Itachi, and neither Orochimaru. Actually he hasent heard anything about Orochimaru. He doesnt care anymore of that snake. He rather wants to go after Itachi then him. But then he gave up on that too. Why he goes back to Konoha, is because of a certain pink haired kunoichi, Sakura. He misses sakura alot, her smile, her laugh, her prescence, her... heck! He misses everything about that girl. Even though she might be anoying sometimes, he still misses that. He want's to go back to konoha just because of her, he wants to tell her, that he loves her. And that her had loved her since they met, he just never admitted it. He might also admit a little that he misses the dobe. Not much, just bit, a tiny bit!

Suddenly they they could spot the gates and see two person by the gates. Two loud mouths. ''CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP ERO-SENIN!'' Sasuke twiched when he heard that voice. He thought that the voice sounded familiar.

They came closer and closer, and Sasuke could spot a white-haired man and blond guy. The blond looked familiar, and suddenly he remembered. Team Hawk stopped behind them, and Sasuke was the first one to say something.

''Hey Dobe, long time now see.'' he said in a cusal style.

And then he met him, for a long time they havent seen each other, and now there they stand, Naruto and Sasuke, looking at each other for a very long time...

**Okay people, i just started my new story and i hope you like the begging. I know its a little boring but it actually will be pretty good this one. And i promise this time, that my gramma WILL be better this time! Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing

Introducing

''Te...me...'' Naruto was looking at Sasuke, he couldnt believe what he saw. He saw Sasuke. Sasuke is standing just infront of him. He still didnt understand, he thought that the world is coming to an end soon!

''Are you just going to stand in the way or are you going to go inside, hn?'' he asked again casually.

''TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!'' he came ruuning at Sasuke. And of course Sasuke dogded his hug. And Naruto landed on his face on the ground.

''Teeeemeeeeeeeee-'' he looked at Sasuke wih evil eyes.

''I never said i wanted a hug...'' he had a wicked smile on his face.

Naruto got up, and dusted the dirt of him, until Suigetsu said something''Hey, Sasuke, whos that idiot?''

''WHAT! Who the hell do you call and idiot!'' he pointed at Suigetsu ''Your the one who's a idiot! Not me!'' he yelled.

''hey hey hey, calm down Naruto... You have to calm down.'' Jiraya tried to calm him down, he took his shoulder, and made him to sit on the ground.

''What the hell, Ero-senin! Let me go! That guy needs a bettin' lesson!''

''Sorry Naruto, Suigetsu was rude. Apologize Suigetsu..''Sasuke said casually...

''No why do i have to apologize! He is a idiot! So why do i have to apologize!'' he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke thought, that Naruto and he were alot samiliar...

''Just do it!'' He ordered him, and looked at him really dark. Suigetsu hated when sasuke, looked at him like that, and he knew that he was saying the right thing.

''hmp! You know that you really are anoying! Fine i'll apologize! Hey you, blondie ! Sorry! Satisfied!'' he looked at Sasuke. He just nodded at him, as an acceptence.

''Fine..'' Narto aceptet it too. He stood up, just after Jiraya let go of him.

''Sasuke-kuuuuunn~~~, whos that stupid blond guy and that white weird old man?'' she was clinging herself onto Sasuke, and sasuke, just hated when she did that. He just want bang her onto a wall. But that would be too cruel, he thought...

''That stupid blond guy, that you call, is Naruto Uzumaki. He was my team mate. That white weird old man is...'' Sasuke didnt know him...

''Thats Jiraya, or better known as Ero-senin!'' Jiraya hit him on the head.''Dont hit me, you perveted man!'' Sasuke could see that Naruto didnt change at all, last time they saw each other.

''So okay, who are they then!'' he pointed out to the people behind him.

''hn. That loud mouth over there, is Suigetsu, the big man over there is Juugo, and this woman, thats...-'' he was trying split her away from him, and he did ''- is Karin.''

''Oi Sasuke-kuuuuunn! Let me hold you!'' She came running towards him, and he dogded it, like he did with Naruto, and she also landed on the face.

Naruto looked only at the big guy, named Juugo, he thought, what a man like him could do, he looked really strong, Naruto thought.

But then he looked at him, and smiled at Naruto. Naruto turned around when he saw that he was looking at him and thought _Weird guy? _

''But wait! What are you doing back in Konoha?'' naruto suddenly realised.

''Why? Can't i come back, whenever i want?'' he asked casual.

''yeah... umm.. you can of course, but does it mean, that you beat itachi?'' Naruto asked.

''Not really... i dont care about it anymore...''

''But whats the reason your back then?'' Naruto asked again.

''I said, i came back home. Thats it.'' he wasent going to tell him, that he was coming back because of Sakura.

''Thats not a reason, Teme?''

''Just forget it Naruto! Im going in, guys lets go.'' he said to his team to go.

''Hey WAIT! Were going also!'' Naruto ran after Sasuke. He was happy to be back, and he was happy to have Sasuke back, and even better, he couldnt wait to see Sakura. _Sakura will be sooooo happy to see me, and of course the teme! _Naruto thought

**So next chapter will be more about Sakura. OH! And if you want to see pictures, you just go on my profile and see the pictures. I dont have every character yet. But there will come more pic's :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Changed

**Changed**

**

* * *

**

It was burning hot outside in Konoha. And everyone couldnt stand the heat. Only one girl, was doing well. Sakura Haruno. The heat wasent bothering her at all. Thats only because shes the only one, in Konoha that has the ice element. It is rare to have an element like that, because there is only one family that has the element, that is the Haruno clan. Sakura and her little brother Hiro are the last one, that are left in the Haruno clan. Their family, and their clan, has been destroyed by an evil man. A man who betrayed his country, Orochimaru. Hiro was only 3 years old, and Sakura was 14 years old, when the murder happened. At that time, Naruto and sasuke were gone. So she was alone when that happened. But why Orochimaru killed her family, was because of their rare element. Orochimaru wanted to get that element so he could get stronger. But there was only one problem. The one who was the strongest in their family was Sakura. The whole Haruno clan, hid their powers inside Sakuras body. They did that since she was only a baby. They wanted to have a strong ninja, in their clan, and Sakura was chosen to be the one. Her powers didnt show until the seal was open. The clan sealed the powers away, until one person could open the seal, and get the powers out of her. And the one who did that, was The Hokage, Tsunade. She trained her, and showed her how to control her huge power.

Sakura was standing by the window and enjoying her lunch time. She could see how kids were playing, even though it was hot outside, the kids were still playing, it didnt bother them. Sakura smiled, just watching them. She loves kids, kids are sent from god, to bring heappiness.

She remembered the time she was at that time, she was playing with Ino alot. They were picking flowers, and making flower crowns. Then she remembered the time she was in team 7. She loved the time they were spending together. But that picture vanished away quick. She hated them. She hated them for leaving her. She never deserved friends like that. She just hated them. She hated Sasuke, for leaving with that snake man, and she even included him as a murder of her family, because he was invovled with Orochimaru. Naruto... Naruto... She didnt know why, but she hated him also, not only because he promised her that he would bring Sasuke back, which he didnt do, but also becuase Hinata. Hinata has loved that stupid guy in a long time. And that guy just left one night, leaving Sakura a note, where it stood,

_im sorry Sakura-chan... But i have to go... i need to be strong, i need to keep your promise, and please dont say anything to Hinata-chan... _

_Im sorry. Naruto_

_Promise my ass. That guy didnt even promise a thing. That guy even broke Hinatas heart. If i see that guy again, he will not speek to Hinata EVER. _Sakura thought.

She still looked outside, and saw her reflection, she could see how she changed after the years. Her hair has grown down to the middle of her back. She just looks more feminim. She was in her working clothing. She had a black skirt on and a red shirt, with a V-neck and a white coat. You could also see not only did her her face and hair is change, also her chest has grown alot. Not like Tsunade, but yeah they've grown. She liked it, because now she has a nice figure, and guys were actually looking at her. She even had a fan-club. Every man in Konoha are after her, and want to marry her. But every time a guy comes and asks her out, or asks her to marry her, she of course refuses him. She doesnt have time for dating, she has to work and she has to train her team.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.''Yes enter'' she said, still looking out the window.

''Sakura-chan, you have a patient waiting for you, it is the little girl Ami, and her parents, they came for her check up.'' Hinata told. Hinata didnt studder any longer. Thats only because sakura scared the hell out of her one day.

''you can let them in.'' sakura told her. And put the food down on her table, and washed her hands, and was ready to work again...

++++Tsunades Office++++

''What the hell do you mean there is more paper work!'' Tsunade was angry.

''Like I said Tsunde-sama, there is more work to do.'' Shizune told her again, she hated to see an angry Tsunade. Shes more frightening when she gets more paper work to work on, then when she drinks.

''im sorry, Tsunade-sama. But these has to be send out today. And i'll even help you with it, i promise!'' she begged her, she just didnt want to see her mad anymore.

''I hate this work! Why does the Hokage have to do such an anoying work, like paper work. And i even-'' a knock stopped her talking.

''WHAT!'' she yelled. She was really pissed.

''Tsuande-sama, please calm down..'' Shizune walked to the door, and open it, she saw 6 people standing infront her, and she couldnt believe what she saw.

''Shizune, what are you stanind there for so long, let the people come in!'' she said while she did the work, she was assigned to do.

''ye..yeah... come in'' Shizune still didnt believe what she saw. Tsunade was still working, she didnt even bother to look up.

''What can I do for you?'' she asked, still looking down.

''Tsunade, could you please stop the work and see whos standing infront of you.'' and old male voice said, in a happy way.

Tsunade stopped working, when she heard the voice, she slowly got her head up, and she was looking at her old team mate, Jiraya!

''Ji...Jiraya...you...what?...why?...when?'' she was confused. She looked a little more, and she saw more people, NARUTO! and Sasuke? And more people she didnt know?

''Nice to see you again, Tsunade!'' Jiraya had a big grin on his face. He loved teasing her. Tsunade stood up and walked over to him. She touched his chin. And suddenly she did something that wasent such a big surprise, only for jiraya. She punched his face really hard, and he was sent flying to the wall.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING BACK HERE!'' She yelled at him.

''Why did you have to hit me? We came back, and thats how you treat people, when you see them again, in a looooooooooong time!'' he stood up and touched the place he was hit by her.

''fine! Welcome back! Happy now!'' she asked him, and sat down on her chair.

''And what are you doing here Sasuke Uchiha?'' She asked, like she wasent interested to hear it.

''Im just back... cant i come back?'' he said like HE wasent interested.

''you now that you are an betrayer in our country, and i dont see a reason why your back...'' she began to do her paper work again.

''Like i said, im just back..'' he said causal.

''Ne ne, Tsunade-baasan, i tried it too, and i didnt get it out of him. I think Teme here, is just back. Propebly he missed his best friend, ME!'' Naruto smiled with a big grin, and looked at him at the same time.

''Dream on, Dobe..'' Sasuke said, and looked away from him. Naruto thought, that he really did miss him, he just didnt admit it.

''So you two are back, from the trainging?'' Tsunade asked Naruto and Jiraya.

''Yep! Were back! And im alot stronger!'' Naruto said aloud, and smiled big.

''Thats good. But You Uchiha, who did you bring with you?'' Tsunade asked now Sasuke.

''Thats my team, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. They've decided to go with me back to Konoha, and stay here.'' He told her.

''Fine. You can stay. But i need to see what your punishment will be. And im guessing, that you three are also missing nins, like Sasuke?'' She asked Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin.

They all nodded.''Thats means i have to see what punishment i have to give you too. Propebly not that hard punishment as for you Uchiha. But you will still get a punishment.'' She told them.

Then there was a silence for some seconds. And of course Naruto was the first one, to ask something. ''Hey Tsunade-baasan-''

''Dont call me that!'' she interupted him.

''sorry sorry, i just wanted to ask... where is... Sakura?'' he asked. And Sasuke was listening carefully at this subject, becuase he was eager to see her, how she looks, and how she is doing? Even though he knows that she propebly is not doing well, what he did to her, when they seperated. He just knocked her down, and layed her on a bench. He hated himself for doing that.

''Sakura is at the hospital, right now, as far as i know.'' she told them.

''WHAT! HOSPITAL! Is she alright? What happened to her?'' Naruto he was all fired up, when he heard she was in hospital, he was affraid, it was something bad. Even Sasuke was concerned.

''whoa, whoa! Wait a second. Sakura is not dying or anything. She works at the hospital. Dont think something like that Naruto! Sakura would never be injured, or near death moment. She doesnt get sick at all, that girl!'' She told them.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed at the relief. But then Karin said something''Who's Sakura?'' she asked Sasuke. Karin hated, that Sasuke knew a other girl. She just hated the thought of it.

''She was also a team mate, when we were younger.'' he told her.

_I hope i will never see that woman! She will not get my Sasuke. NEVER! _Karin thought.

''oh my, Tsunade, you didnt turn her into you?'' Jiraya teased her. And Tsunade didnt like him teasing her, so he got a punch from her, and this time he flew long long away!

''So any other comments?'' she asked. They all gulped, when they saw that scene, they just shook their heads.

''Sakura is working now, like I said, I can call her up now. So you can meet her.'' she told them.

''Hiro come here!'' a little boy appeard behind them. He had pink hair and green eyes, like Sakura. He bowed down for the Hokage, showing respect.

''Yes Hokage-sama. You called?'' He asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the boy, he really did look like someone, but they couldnt put a name on it.

''Go call your sister, shes needed here.'' he just told him. And he poofed away.

Naruto was standing there and was confused? ''wait? His sister? Whos that guy? Which sister?'' Naruto asked.

''Thats sakuras younger brother, Hiro Haruno. Couldnt you see the resemblance?'' she asked.

''Actually i could, but i didnt know that she had a little borther?'' Naruto said.

''She never mentioned a brother?'' Sasuke said also. He didnt understand, why Sakura didnt tell them, that she had brother.

''I guess that he was onlyt 2 or 1, when you were a team together. Propebly, it wasent that big thing to tell you anyway. I dont know? You can ask her yourself.'' she told them.

They still thought, why she didnt tell them.

++++Sakuras office at the hospital++++

sakura just finished checking the little girl Ami, and after that Hiro poofed behind her. She turned around. And saw her little brother.

''Hi Hiro!'' She said with a smile, and walked over to him, gave him a hug, and pushed herself away, she knew he was a little embarrest when he was hugged by a girl, even though its his big sister.

''Hi Onee-san'' he gave her a little smile. Sakura loved her brother, he was the cutest boy with pink hair! He was her treasure, she would protect him from everything.

''So what brings you here? Its not like i dont like you around. I love have you around me.'' she told him, still smiling

''i know you love me around you, but this time, i was sent from the Hokage.''

''What does Tsunade-shishou want from me now?'' she really wasent in the mood, for any missions this time.

''I dont think it is some mission, she wants you to go on. It looked like it was importent, and also, there were some people in her office.'' he told her.

''some people? What people?'' She asked curious.

'' there was five of them when i was there, but i think they were six. Because it looked like Hokage-sama was a little mad..''

''Mad? Why was she mad?'' she asked.

''because there was a hole on the roof, seems like she sent one of them flying...'' _That person is really stupid, making her mad like that! _ They bought thought.

''Fine i'll go. You can leave, i'll see you when i come home. I'll make some dinner. Okay?'' she asked him.

''Yeah see you home. I'll go train a little more.'' he told her and vanished in a poof.

Sakura took the papers, she had to give tsunade sometime today, so she could just do it now.

++++Tsunades office++++

''Shes the head doctor at the hospital!'' Naruto was shocked. He never knew Sakura would turn out to be a doctor, and even a head doctor.

Sasuke was surprised too. He was proud of her in a way. She is smart, she has always been smart.

''Not only that, Sakura is also a sensei.'' Shizune told them, with a smile on her face. She and tsunade were proud of their student, that she has come this far.

''A SENSEI!'' Naruto bursted out.'' _Shes even a sensei. She really has surprised me now even more! _Sasuke thouhgt.

''Hey Dobe, you will make me deaf one day. So shut up!'' Sasuke looked at him mad.

''But hey! Arent you-'' a knock came.

''Enter!'' Tsunade told. They went silent. They couldnt wait to see her. The door opened slowly up and. And then suddenly she appeard. There she stood, infront of them, so beautiful.

''Yes you ca-'' Sakura looked up, and saw naruto and sasuke, standing infront of her, and couldnt finish her sentence. She couldnt believe what she saw, she saw them. THEM!

''What the hell is going on?'' She asked, and was confused.

* * *

**Okay i wrote this chapter longer. I just couldnt stop writing. But then i needed to stop. So i hope you enjoyed reading it :) I'll write the next chapter as fast as i can! :) Oh and i've put a picture of sakura and Hiro inside on my profile. And im sorry if there is some wrong spelling. But that is only because my stupid computer doesnt have that spelling word cirectly thingy :O But i needed to hurry up finish this chapter, im really in a hurry right now. So thanks reading it : )**


	4. Chapter 4 I really missed you

Last time:

_**''Yes you ca-'' Sakura looked up, and saw naruto and sasuke, standinf infront of her, and couldnt finish her sentence. She couldnt believe what she saw, she saw them. THEM! **_

_**''What the hell is going on?'' She asked, and was confused. **_

I really missed everything about you

Sasuke POV

Shit, thats Sakura! The Sakura i knew when we were younger? No way? She was so small... Now shes.. shes.. beautifull! Breathtaking! Wonderfull! Amazing! I could go on... She wore a thight skirt and a thight red v-neck shirt and over she had a white caot, she really does look like a doctor.

''What the hell is going on?'' she said. Her voice. I missed it so much.

She was surprised to see us. Of course, i would too, since we didnt see each other almost 7 years now. Wow shes really beautifull.

''WERE BACK SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN'' that idiot dobe, ran to her, to hug her, i really want to kill that dobe, right now. Sakura just punched him, when he came close to her! Shit shes strong!

''Don't you dare to come near me!'' She said aloud. That surprised me?

Suigetsu POV

The girl everyone were talking about, entered the room, and saw some pink hair entering the room. And when she appeard, she was so stunning. I've never seen a girl, like her, this stunning. Her hair was beautifull and she really did have some curves. Wohoo that figure. The way she stands, i want her! Shes mine!

''What the hell is going on?'' She said. She had a low beautifull voice.

What the hell! Why's that stupid Sasuke looking at her? No WAY! That guy has a crush! That cannot be? Or is it that he is happy to see his old team mate. Happy ? Sasuke happy? No that cant be! That guy doesnt even smile, why would he be happy? Is he after her? Why's he looking at her, like he wants her badly! Forget it. You cannot get her, im going after her. Why can he just be with that ugly bitch Karin.

''WERE BACK SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN'' that idiot was running at her.

WOW! He was bashed down by her fist! Man i like her more now!

''Don't you dare to come near me!'' okay she probeply hates that idiot. Now i like her even more more!

Normal POV

Sakura punched Naruto down, when he came closer. Sakura doesnt want him around, she doesnt want any of them around.

''Don't you dare to come near me!'' She yelled at him. She was mad. She was furious. She hates him. She hates them both. Now she was just shocked, shocked of seeing them, shocked to see him the most, Sasuke...

''Sakura-chan, why did you do that, i just wanted a hug from you?'' he pounted, and stood up. He was trying again to touch her, but she said, in a dark voice.

''Touch me one more time, and you'll never make little narutos!''

He gulped by the thought, and took a step away from him. Sasuke stood and wasent understanding what was going on? _Why is sheso tensed? Why's she so mad? _Sasuke thought.

''Sakura, calm down!'' Tsunade told her. She stoped, and all relaxed down. ''So Sakura as, you can see, your team is back-''

''were not a team..'' she said in a low voice, but the others heard her clearly.

''Like i was saying, YOUR team is back, and that means, you are a team again. But of course, as you know, Sasuke Uchiha is going to get a punishment, for being a missing nin.'' Tsunade told her before Sakura wanted to interrupt her.

''And what is the punishment?'' Sakura asked, really not that interested.

''I dont know yet. But the punishment will come up some day next month.'' she answered.

''Next mont? Why not sooner?'' Sakura really didnt wanted to be around that guy. She just wanted to go back to her work place, and ignore him and Naruto.

''Calm down, Sakura. I know that you and Sasuke, arent the best friends. But you need to show him around Konoha, and his team-'' She was cut again.

''His team?'' She eyed Tsunade, and then Sasuke. _He already has a new team? And here i thought that he hated team work. Such a bastard... _Sakura thought, and crossed her arms, and leaned a little to left.

''ehm. Sasuke, he has a team with him. Please present yourself.'' Tsunade ordered them.

The first one that began was Juugo. ''Im Juugo. And im very pleased to meet you, miss.'' He gave Sakura his hand, and she accepted and shook it. _He seem as a good guy. And he even called me ''miss'', so that means hes a gentlme. _Sakura thought and smiled at him, when she shook his hand.

_She still has the beautifull smile, as she always had. _Sasuke thought. He loved her smile, everytime she smiled at him, he would be happy. As long she was happy, he was happy.

Then Karin said''Karin, hn.'' and she turned her head away from Sakura. _Rude, she really is rude. _Sakura thought.

And then Suigetsu came. He took her hand, and kissed it, like a gentlemen. And said''Nice to meat you, Sakura-chan. Im Suigetsu, im very pleased to meat you. Your really look like a beautifull flower.'' He smiled while he talked. Sakura looked at him, and she was a little stunned. _Okay hes weird. But hes weird in a cute way. _She thought.

''Nice to meat you to Suigets-san-''

''Please, just call me Suigetsu. I feel old, when people call me san.'' he just smiled.

But nobody didnt notice, how he was going explode behind Suigetsu. Heck, he wanted to blow Suigetsus head, then his owns. _What the hell is he trying to do? Get the hell away from her NOW! _Sasuke was going to burst. But before that happened, Naruto who was standing beside him, whispered to Sasuke ''hey teme! Why's your friend seducing Sakura? Dont look like that at me! Cant you see that! I see something, that the great Sasuke doesnt see! HA i love this moment'' Naruto praised himself.

''hn.'' Sasuke answered. _Seducing? SEDUCING? if he even thinks to touch her one more time, hes a dead fish! _Sasuke really cant keep his rage away. But then Tsunade ended their presentation.

''Okay, thats enough. Sakura, i forgot to tell you, that i didnt call you just to meet them, but also something also, regarding Sasuke and his team.'' tsunade said.

''and that would be?'' She waited for and answer.

''listen know carefully. And dont get mad, at me. But the thing is. You know that the Uchiha residence and other were places e destroyed, when we were attacked. And so i need you, to take Sasuke and his team, to your place, and let them live their, till we find out what we should do with them.'' She told her, and sakura was shocked to hear that. Shocked that she could do such a thing to Sakura.

''WHAT! They are going to live with me? Why? Why do they need to live with me? Why cant they live by Naruto?'' Sakura really didnt want them to live with her.

''Because Narutos place is small, and yours...well... yours a mansion! So this is a mission for you, you could call it. Keep an eye on Sasuke and his team, if they try to do anything stupid.'' Tsunade ordered her. Just as Sakura was going to protest, she held her hand up. Tsunade didnt want to argue with. So she shut her up. ''Sakura dont argue with, this is an order and you have to follow the order!'' she demanded her.

Sakura sighed, and she knew she couldnt win, no matter what he did, she would loose to her shishou. ''fine...'' she punded and looked down, angry. She really didnt want to share a house with THAT guy.

''Now you can leave, and you four, will meet Sakura at the hospital in her office, so she can show you where she lives, but i need to talk to you first. And naruto you are dismissed. Go see where that old man, Jiraya flew away, i really dont want to go look for that stupid man. And Sakura you can leave too. Your probeply busy, so you can leave also.'' They left.

Sakura looked one more time at Sasuke, and gave him an evil glare. Sasuke didnt understand what was wrong with her. He really has to know, what happened to her. _She couldnt be mad at me still? Of course she would, what i did to her, noone would forgive anyone. I have to apologize, in a way she will not get mad at me... _

**This was chapter four, not that long, like the last one, but i hope you enjoyed it. I will write as fast i can the next chapter. But school started, but i still hope to get to write a little tomorrow, so i can publish it tomorrow for you people :) Thanks again for reading :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Do you have a Boyfriend?

Last time:

Sakura looked one more time at Sasuke, and gave him an evil glare. Sasuke didnt understand what was wrong with her. He really has to know, what happened to her. _She couldnt be mad at me still? Of course she would, what i did to her, noone would forgive anyone. I have to apologize, in a way she will not get mad at me... _

**Do you have a boyfriend? **

_What the hell! Why is he back? Why the HELL! I never wanted to see them, and why the hell do they have to come back! And why the hell do they have to live with me, for almost a month! I hate you Tsunade-shishou! Aaaarrrgggghhh! Im exploding! _Sakura was thinking

Sakura was walking down the halls, at the hospital, going to ther office. Then she bumped into someone, and there was papers flying all over the places.

''im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!'' She heard a voice say, _Hinata, of course it was her. Clumsy, but cute. _

''Thats okay Hinata. Come i'll help you out, with the papers.'' They took all the papers up, and in Sakuras head was only one thing, why are they back?

''Here you go, Hinata-chan.'' Sakura gave her the paper, she picked up. Then she walked away, and still was in her thought.

Hinata thought it wasent so weird too see her like that, in deep thoughts. _She worries to much... _Hinata sighed, she knew Sakura well, she thinks to much, and to hard. _She needs to take a breake some times, she needs to go on a vecation. _Then Hinata left, and walked back to her work place, which was Sakuras secretery.

Sakura was in her office-room, and was still thinking of it, but she needed to get her head cooled down. So she needs to work more, and forget it. Sakura walked out off her office, to find ut if, there was more patients she could look on. When she opened the door, she saw 5 figures standing infront of her, infront of Hinatas desk. Hinata was looking shocked.

_SHIT! i forgot to tell Hinata, about Naruto! Im screved. I need to get them away from her. _Sakura thought , and hurried over to Hinata, and put her hand on her shoulder and asked, while ignoring that the five of them were standing infront of them. Hinata came to herself, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked behind her, and was saying ''SaSaSaSakura... Whwhwhat iiis iit...?'' _Shes studdering again. Great... now i have to scare her again. Why did they have to come back and ruin my hole life! _Sakura was thinking.

''I need to know if there is any patient for me waiting today, if not, i have to go home, and do some work, that Tsunade assigned me to do.'' She told her, and looked at her.

''yeyeyess... ththeresss nooo wowowowork too doo..'' she told her, and still studdering, while looking at her papers, searching to see if there was any patient, which there wasent.

''okay, thanks. You can go home too, if you want to...'' she cut her. ''nonono i i i i haaveee wowowowork to doo..''

''okay your choice. But Hinata please stop studdering, you know you can do that. Even i know you can do it.'' she told her and turned around, then she said ''Please you 5, come with me.''

Sasuke POV

Sakura really looks like a working woman. When she talks that way. She turned once more, before she entered the room.

''Please you 5, come with me.'' She told us, and we followed her. That girl, Hinata, she looks really like she has seen a ghost, when she saw Naruto. Not not my problem...

We entered her hospital room, and it really looked nice, it had a nice atmosphear, when you enter it. There was a nice place, where people could sit, and there was a big opening, where the sun came in, it was really bright in the room. And there was books. Books were everywhere. Everywhere you turn, there was a books. She had few plants, and weird enough there was ALOT of flower bouqets. And her table was white like snow, and that was her chair too, on her desk, there was many papers, all over the desk... she really works alot... And behind her desk and chair, there was a big window, which had white whith pink flower petal curtains. It was really a nice place.

''You can just sit over there, and wait till, i've dressed. So please be patient, ill be back in a few minutes.'' She told us. And walked to a door, and went inside. And we sat down and waited. Okay, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo sat down, while I and Naruto stood up, and looked around. Naruto was the first one to say something.

''This room is really Sakura, books everywhere!'' He wasent wrong on that.

''Good obsered Dobe...'' really an idiot.

''But maaaan theres a lot of bouqets! Hey Teme! Do you think thats all from Sakura boyfriend?'' he asked and punched me on the shoulder, while having a big grin on his face. I just gave him a glare, and he stepped away from me.

''Why the hell would, that ugly slut have a boyfriend?'' Karin came with a comment.

''You dare calling her that one more time, and your dead meat, Woman!'' Naruto warned her.

''Why not? She is, and thats it!'' I could see Naruto exploding, I would have chopped Karins head off. She really annoys me...

''You! You! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!'' Naruto was still threatning her...

''Karin, please stop.'' I said, i really dont want to hear any word coming from her.

''Yes yesssss Sasuke-kun!'' She came to me and was clinging onto me, i was trying to get her off me but then i heard a voice.

''wow, Sasuke, you found yourself a pretty anoying girl. I grant you all my wishes for you in the future!'' Shit! It was Sakura, she was putting some pin in her hair, while she said it. And wow, she looked hot! Her kimino was beautiful, green, pink and white. Really suited her alot. I really want to say to her, that she looks beautifull. But why is she dressed so beautifull? Does she always dress this stunning?

''YEAH! And you stay away from my sasuke!'' she said to Sakura. And what the hell does she mean by 'my sasuke' i dont belong to anyone!

''Karin get off me. And please stay away from me. And also be more nice to Sakura.'' i odered her. I know she would follow my orders. She HAD too. Or else she would regret, if she didnt follow them.

''BUT SASUKE-KUUUUN! I want to be close to you!'' i hate her voice SO much!

''sorry, i wasent going to brake the love birds apart.'' Sakura said, and gave a small smile, that vanished quick. Whats wrong with her?

Karin was still clinging onto me, then i gave her my glare, and she moved away from me. I should have done that before...

Then i saw Suigetsu, coming closer to her. And was moving fast. He came a little to close too her, which he shouldnt, in my opnion!

''If i may say, you really are beautifull Sakura, really! More then before.'' He smiled at her, and she returned it with a smile. What the hell? Why's she smiling at that guy?

''Thanks, thats really nice of you to say.'' she said to him.

''hmp! She not beautifull'' Karin muttered.

Why cant i say it. SHIT! I need to tell her shes stunning!

''Hey Sakura-chan! Do you have a boyfriend?'' Naruto asked, out of nowhere.

''Why do you ask?'' she just asked him back, in a casual way.

''I just wondered, with all the flowers around your office... Sooooo do you?''

''flowers? Oh these bouqets..'' she walked over to one of the bouqets, it was really big, at it was lillies. There were many roses, buty there was only one big lilly bouqet. Seems like lillies are her favorites, and i even didnt know that... really pathetic of me... ''actually no. I dont have a boyfriend.'' She said, thats great! She doesnt have anyone!

''But where does all these flowers come from?'' Naruto asked again. Yeah i wonder also, where they are from.

''They are from some guys...'' she answered in a low voice.

''guys? So these are from some guys you dont know?'' i asked her. Thats weird, why would guys send her flowers, when she doesnt know them.

''i dont know... Lets go, i'll show you where i live, so you can relax a little, from you trip.'' she said.

Why is she acting weird?

We all followed her, she stopped infront of that Hinata girls desk, and said'' Listen, can you get me the report of the little girl that was here for a check up, her name was Ami Suzuki. I just want it tomorrow morning on my desk''

''yeyeyesss, oof coursee, SakuSakura.'' I remember that she studdered when she was a kid. She really looks at Naruto alot, wonder why? What the heck, why do i care anyway... ''aanaanand saay hhhhiii from me, tooo yoyour bbbbrother annnd ggggrrrandfaatheer.'' she said, before sakura turned around.

''Sure will do that, say hi from me, to Neji, and say to him, that he still owes me a dinner! thanks, and please turn the lights out, when you go. And see you tomorrow!'' she wawed Hinata, while she walked away.

**YES! I write my fifth chapter, and actually i cant wait to begin writing the next chapter! :D i hope the next chapter will be better! **

**OH and i forgot, you can go on my profile, and check out sakura's new transform! I know you cant see so much of the kimono, but you can see some of it :D **


	6. Chapter 6 The HUGE house!

Last time

_''Sure will do that, say hi from me, to Neji, and say to him, that he still owes me a dinner! thanks, and please turn the lights out, when you go. And see you tomorrow!'' she wawed Hinata, while she walked away. _

**The HUGE house!**

Normal POV

So now all the 6 of them were walking down the Konoha streets, there werent many people, because they all were inside home. The weather was too hot for them.

''Why is it soooooooooooo hot in Konoha! It was never this hot! Why does it have to be hot now! Why cant it go away!'' Naruto was complaining.

_Seriously that dobe is anoying... _Sasuke thought and sighed.

_Naruto really hasent changed at all... _Sakura thought and sighed.

_He seriously knows hot to kill a silence... _Suigetsu thought.

_Stupid anoying blind idiot! I have to get Sasuke, or else that slut will! Which will never happened ! _Karin thought. And was dreaming of Sasuke and her.

_It really is hot today, but somehow it feels good... _Juugo thought.

''What did you think when you came to Konoha, it would be? Snowy?'' Sakura turned at looked at Naruto.

''Ye...yeah... actually i thought...'' naruto answered and scratched his head, trying to look innocent.

''you really didnt change that much...'' Sakura turned away and sighed, and then looked at Sasuke ''you too, didnt change...'' and then looked front.

''I acually did change, Sakura-chan!'' he said proud. ''I have gone down to 20 ramen from 25 per day!'' He was standing proud.

Everyone of them, were ignoring him, and walked away.

''HEY GUYS! COME ON! THATS A BIG THING, YOU KNOW!'' he said, running at them.

''really an idiot...'' sakura and sasuke said in the same tame, they bought reacted when they heard that they said it in the same time, and their heads turned to look at each other.

While they were walking, and were looking at each other, still kind og funny, that they said it the same time. But suddenly Sakura bumped into something, that caused her to fall on top of sasuke.

_Wait! Sakura is on top of me? She smells so good, and she feels so soft, not to forget her hair, it was soft too. But she smelled so good, a combination of lillies and vanillia. _

''What th-'' Sakura cut herself when she saw, that she was on top of Sasuke, she made big eyes!

''HEY! GET OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!'' Karin shouted.

''Hey Sasuke, get your hands away from her!'' Suigetsu pointed a finger at him.

Sakura hurried up, and mumbled ''im sorry...'' she looked away, and dusted her kimono fromthe dirt.

''thats okay...'' sasuke said to her, and he was smiling, Sakura saw.

_Wait a sec! Is the great cold Sasuke Uchiha SMILING! _Sakura was confused, is the world ending soon?

Then suddenly she felt something, pulling her kimono a little. She turned and didnt see anything, where she was looking.

''neeee-chan...'' Sakura heard a voice coming from down. She looked down and saw a little boy. He had the cutest smile on his face, he had red hair, and big green eyes. He really reminded her of Gaara. _Cute boy, he really looks like Gaara! _

''oh! Hi Suzumu-kun!'' Sakura kneeled down to him, and looked at him, giving him a gentle smile.

''What can i do for you?'' Sakura asked.

''he..here...'' he gave Sakura rose. She was surprised first, but she of course took it, and looked at it.

''what a beautifull flower. Thank you very much, i will out it in water.'' she smiled and he smiled back to her, he was happy.

''Neee-chan...'' he was looking down at his feet, and still holding onto sakuras kimono.

''yes?'' she asked.

''I WANT TO MARRY YOU! i will marry you one day! I WILL!'' Sakura was suprised again. _This kid is soooooooooooo cute! He really does look like Gaara, weird enough? _

''ha ha ha ha! Of course you will, but you have to grow up and be strong, you promised me that! Remember?'' Sakura was laughing, she just loved it, when Suzumu, was saying he was going to marry her!

''Of course i will! I will be the strongest ninja! And one day i will the Hokage!'' He then ran away, but before that, he gave her a little kiss on the cheeck.

''who does that little boy remind me of?'' Naruto crossed his arms, and was wondering.

_He really DIDNT change AT ALL! _Sakura stood up, and said ''lets go on..''

''where do you know that little bou?'' Sasuke asked. Sakura really didnt want to talk to him. She really didnt want to...

''he is a boy, that i operated. He had a weak heart, when he was born, and when he was 5 years, i operated his heart.'' Sakura told him. ''and somehow that boy, got stuck with me, after the operation. He came often around, to play with me, he relly is cute boy.'' she smiled.

''You like kids Sakura-chan?'' suigetsu was the one who asked this time.

''yes i like them alot. They are gods creation, to bring joy and happiness in life.'' she smiled again, but then the smile vanished, when they stopped infront of a big mansion.

Sasuke POV

suddenly sakura stopped infront of... holy... thats where she lives? That thing? House? Mansion? Is big? She lives in that house, all alone? Wait no? She has a little brother. Whats the different one or two people. The house is to big for two people!

The house had a big black fence, and in the front yard, there were cherry blossom trees. And then the house, to hard to describe (**serious people, its hard to describe, im bad bad at describing things, so just to my page and you will find the house, or a mansion, whatever it is?) **

''So here we are.'' sakura said.

''sakura-chan you...you...live... in.. there...?'' Narutos eyes are gonna pop out sooner or later.

''yeah, whats wrong with it?'' she asked them.

''you, and your family all alone in that big house?'' Naruto asked.

''Not really... its only me, my little brother, and my granfather..'' she looked at Naruto.

''Your only three people? But where are your parents?'' Naruto asked. Yeah, where is her family? She didnt mentioned her family, in that sentence?

''...(selince)... There... thats none of your bussines, now come on in. We cant stay here forever. Tsunade probeply told my granfather that you will be living here, until she finds your punishment..''

oh great, did she need to recall the punishment... i really dont wat to go through that...

''but wait? Naruto what are you still doing here? Arent you going home?'' she asked him, and llooked at him serious.

''you see... i want to see where you live, and how you live... and now where i know it... I REALLY WANT TO SEE THE INSIDE OF IT!'' 

_''_fine...''

Then we walked inside the house, and everything, was big. There were a man and two girls, they looked like maids. They bowed onfront of sakura...

''Did you have a good day, today, sakura-sama?'' The tall man, with curly hair said.

''Yes i did... Just tired a little...'' sakura told them.

''May i ask, something, Sakura-sama?'' the man said. Sakura just nodded and he continued. ''Who are these people, behind you?'' He asked.

''Oh? Didnt The Hokage tell you about, that we will have some guest staying over, for about a month?'' sakura asked.

''Actually no, mam?'' he said and bowed again.

''Thats okay. Probeply Granpa knows only...'' Sakura said. ''Nori and Tori, please show these people, their rooms. And show them a little around...'' She said.

''Yes madam!'' The two twin maids said. And walked past the man with the curls and said,''please follow us!'' in the same time. Weird Twins?

Sakura POV

After a time, they came back. After a little tour around the house. Naruto went home, after that. They entered our living room. The living room, was pretty and big**(see it on my profile)**.

''hope you liked the tour.'' i said to them, when they entered the room. I sat with a book in my hand, and was reading it.

''yes it was a big tour.'' sasuke said, and sat beside me, and the others sat, on the other side.

''are the rooms okay?'' i asked, still looking at the book, i really dont want to see his face.

''Yes the rooms are also big.'' Sasuke answered again.

''Yes, actually everything is big in this house..'' I said. ''But, who did you all meet each other?''

''Sasuke, actually found us all. He wanted to make a team, so we could defeat Orochimaru.''**(i know thats not the real story im telling here. But im just making it up. Im making a hole new story.) **Suigetsu said.

''Oh, thats why? Weird enough, that you didnt ask for Narutos help, or mine. We have known each other a long time, and instead of asking us, you found yourself a new team.'' I said to him. I really wanted him to go down, and thats why i need to breake him.

''I...you and Naruto are-'' I cut him''To weak?'' i asked him, but still looking at the book. ''No...That's-'' But then suddenly i heard someone coming inside the room. I closed the book, and turned around, and saw my little brother, soaked?

I stood up, and i just throwed the book awau from me, didnt even bother, to put on the table.

''HIRO! Why in the world are you soaking wet? WHO DID THIS?'' I was mad, who the hell could do such a thing to my little brother.

''im fine...'' he just pushed himself away from me? Whats going on?

''No your not! What happened?'' I demanded answer!

''IM FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' he yelled at me. He YELLED AT ME! he never yells at me? Why is he yelling at me? Then he left, stumping his way up to his room.. i was just shocked... out of words? Didnt know what to say?

''what are you doing down there on your knees, Sakura?'' i heard a old voice. I turned up, and saw, my granfather.

''are you okay, sakura?'' he asked me. I stood up and just nodded..''ye..Yes, im fine.'' i just smiled at him, gave him a hug. And introduced him to Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

''its nice to meet you, sir.'' sasuke gave him the hand. Wow, Sasuke is polite? Thats a big step, for an Uchiha.

''So your the last Uchiha alive?'' My granfather asked, sasuke.

Sasuke looked down, but then he turned his head up, and looked at granfather, and smile ''yes i am...'' why the hell is he smiling? He lost his entire family and he just FUCKING SMILES!

somehow im just pissed right now!

''well well.. i hope you will like living here, if you need anything, just ask me or Sakura.'' granpa turned to look at me, when he said my name, and smiled at me. Granpa is the sweetest and kindest man. Hes the one who took care of me and my little brother when put parents died...

speak of my little brother, i need to find out whats wrong with him.

''Sakura, honey? Is the dinner ready?'' My granfather asked me.

''Oh! Yes i finished, when the maids gave the guys a tour around the mansion. You can all, go change and i'll meet you at the dinner room.'' i told them, i hope i can get to talk to Hiro later on.

**Finally im done with Chapter 6! it really took me time, because it was hard to cme up with some ideas.. okay, but next time, in chapter 7, that will be about the dinner, and something about, Neji, something what happened about Hiro, and other stuff, that will come up in the chapter... :D Hope you enjoyed it :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

**Dinner time**

Sakura was done with dinner, and now she was setting the table. While she put the plates, she was humming to herself. She didnt hear, that someone was coming down the stairs, but Sakura was just humming.

Sasuke could hear somene humm, and he was sure it was Sakura. He stepped closly to the room, and could see her, setting the table.

''Do you need help?'' sasuke asked her in a low voice, he was hoping she heard him.

Sakura jumped, when she heard a voice behind her. She hurried and turned around, and she saw Sasuke. She was surprised.

''Please dont scare me like that!'' and she sighed. ''Sorry..'' Then she realised what he said. He asked her to help her, and he apologized? He APOLOGIZED? The world is going to end soon, or not...? That guy never apologizes, and he never asks for help?

''Wait... you...want to help... me?'' she looked at him qoustioned.

''hn..'' _thats just great, he really didnt change at all... _

''hmm... you did ask me, so you could just put the cutlery on the table, and i'll put the glasses. Come follow me.'' Sakura told him, to follow her to the kithchen. They entered the the kitchen and it was huge. Sasuke couldnt believe she lived in this huge house?

Sakura could see that Sasuke was checking the kitchen out, and she knew that the kitchen is big, she was the one who wanted a big kitchen, when they moved out from their little house. Sakura took the cutlery, and handed it to him, but somehow it seemed that he never took it from her hand, she turned her head, and looked at him, ''are you awake!'' she said and waved the cutlery infront of his face.

Sasuke looked at her, and took the cutlery, he was really spacing out, he never spaced out, like he just did. _This kitchen is really huge! _

Sakura hurried and took the glasses, marched out the kitchen. Sakura was quick with her glasses, and she hurried back to get the food. Sasuke was setting the cutlery slowly, he just wanted to have the time alone with her. Then he could smell the food, when she came forward to the dinner table.

_It smells actually pretty good... _Sasuke liked it. ''Did you make the food?'' he asked her.

''Yes. I hope you guys like Teriyaki Chicken. Thats Hiros favorite food.'' She put the food on the table. _It looks good, and she even made it. _Sasuke couldnt wait to try her food.

''Saku-'' He was just going to ask her, how she was doing, but he could hear an anoying voice coming down the stairs... _Karin... _

All three of them came down, and the first one to brake the silence between Sakura and Sasuke.

''That smells good!'' Suigetsu hurried to take a seat, and he was hoping that Sakura would sit with him. Karin hurried over to Sasuke, and was clinging to him, he really hated her!

''i hope you will like Teriyaki Chicken.'' she looked at them, and gave them a little smile.

''It seems that we will be having chicken tonight.'' They all turned and saw Granfather. He was coming slowly, to have his usual seat. Sakura could see her brother, he was in other clothes, in dry clothes. She was still worried about her baby brother.

''okay everyone, dig in! Hope you will like the food.'' Sakura told them and was digging in. It was quite for a while, until Suigetsu said something ''It really is tasty!'' he turned his head, and said to Sakura.

''Im happy to hear that.'' Sakura knew her food, was the best, she was the bst cook. Her granfather wanted to heir a cook, but she never wanted one, because when she could cook, why would they need one?

'' i hope you will have some place, to put the dessert in, later. '' she told them.

''You even made dessert. You really must love cooking, Saukura'' Suigetsu said.

''Oh, yes i love it really much, i feel more relaxed when im cooking.'' she told him, and then she took a bite.

''Ha! I would love to marry a woman like you, one day!'' Suigetsu told her.

''hahaha, thats sweet of you, i think one day you will find a girl, like that!'' Sakura was flattered, that he liked her cooking, but somehow she knew, that he was hitting on her, because he is not the only one who was flerting with her, almost all the males are flirting with her, and she really hates it.

Sasuke was getting mad, at the other side of the table, and couldnt take it, that his team mate was flirting like that wih Sakura, with HIS Sakura!

''So Hiro, you are so quite, what have you been doing today?'' Their Granfather asked Hiro. Sakura was not saying a word, after Hiro yelled at her.

''nothing much...'' he muttered. And played with his food

''I know that something happened, you yelled at you sister, and you never yelled at your sister, plus, you never play with you food. I know that when there is Teriyaki chicken, you would eat it quick, and you would ask for more... so whats wrong?'' Granpa told him and asked again.

And Hiro knew that he was right with everything. He really hated himself, for yelling at his older sister, and he really does love eating Teriyaki chicken, but this time he wasnt in the mood... His granfather kew him to well... _damn!_

''...'' he really didnt want to tell them, he feels ashamed...

''you know that you can tell us everything, Hiro...'' Sakura was begging him, to let her get inside, so he could open up to her. Sakura knows, that Hiro is not the best at opening up for others.

''...i...'' he was saying. They all listened, even the guests were now curious ''...am not...strong...'' he finally said it, and he was feeling weak right now..

''what? Why? That cannot be! Your a Haruno! I know you are strong!'' Sakura was shocked to hear her own little brother say that. She knew that he was strong, she was the one who trained him.

''I..know... I was... actually... beaten today...'' he was angry, he made his hands into fists, and they began to bleed.. Sakura stood up, and walked over to him, and took his hands, and folded them out, and she began to heal them.

''You are not weak. It doesnt mean that you are weak, only because you lost once. That is nothing... Trust me, its good to loose sometimes, then you know, you have to work harder, and when you work hardere you get stronger, and then your much more stronger then the person, that beat you...'' Sakura told him, and finished up, his hands. She went down on her knees, and was now head to head with him ''You know, that is the same like in hospital. When someone dies at my surgery table, i think im weak, and that makes me want to get stronger. Luckly that it didnt happened often. But thats how i get stronger. And you know what?'' She asked him.

''What?'' Hiro asked.

''I got stronger. Now no one dies on my table, only because i've gotten stronger. And that, Hiro, you will get. My little brother, will be stronger then me one day!'' Sakura told him, and she smiled at him.

''I would never get stronger then ...'' - ''Yes you will! When i say you will, you WILL get stronger!'' Sakura cut him, and she was confident that he will be stronger then her one day.

Then Hiro smiled at her, and he was happy to have a sister like Sakura. She was always by his side, and she would never leave him. Sasuke saw everything, and he saw, that she didnt change all the way, outside she changed, but inside shes still the same caring and loving Sakura, he knows. And he also saw smile, how much he missed that smile, and this smile was a real smile. Sasuke smirked, when he saw her like that, towards her brother. _Shes good with kids too.._ he thought.

''now let me get the cake!'' Sakura stood up and walked to the kitchen to get the cake, in the meantime in dinner room.

''So how long have you been friends with Sakura, Sasuke?'' Granfather asked Sasuke.

''i have known her since we were small, 6 years. '' sasuke told him. ''But havent she told you that?'' he asked.

''Not really, that girl, never opens up to me. Shes hard to get too. And she never talks about her past. And of course im not pushing her, to talk about it. She has had it hard, since you, sasuke, and her other team mate...what was his name now... hmm...''

''...Naruto...'' Sauke said.

''OH yes, Naruto. After you left, Sakura was not feeling well, and that guy, promised her to get you back. But after a while, she just gave up on that, that you will come back, so she asked Naruto, not to look after you anymore... And after that, Naruto left, with Jiraya-san on his training. So when you all were gone, her parents died, and she and hiro were alone, and so i took them in, because, they really are special for me, they are the only family i have. Sakura then, was trianing together with the Hokage, and sometimes with me. Tsunade also thaught her medical jutsu, and then she surpressed the Hokage in no time. Sakura is a quick learner. After that, she tried harder and harder, to be the best medic nin, and the strongest kunoichi. And she finally did it. She is the villages strongest kunoichi and the head medic nin. But she always presses herself even further. She tries to get stronger. I dont stop her, but she needs to learn how to realx that girl!'' He laughed a little.

''May i ask, what happened with her parents?'' Sasuke asked, he doenst remember that her parents were dead.

''I thought you knew?'' granfather asked him.

''I dont know what You are talking about, sir?'' sasuke was confused, should he know what happened to them. He wanted to know what happened. But he didnt know?

''I thought, now that you knew Orochimaru, he told you what he did?''

''I really dont know what you are talking about? I actually never really talked to that snake, i only used him, to get stronger...'' Sasuke told him.

''So your saying, that you didnt know, that Orochimaru killed Sakuras Parents and all her other family and clan?''

Sasuke was now shocked. All the time, he didnt know what the snake did to his friends clan! He was mad now, he was furious.

''Granpa, please can you stop talking about it...'' Their granfather totally forgot that Hiro was sitting, and listening to all this..

''Im sorry Hiro, but you know, that the story never will fade...'' he told him.

''I know, and we dont have to worry any longer...'' Hiro said. And took a sip from his glass.

''What do you mean by that?'' Suigetsu was the one talking.

Sasuke couldnt get a word out, since he was mad, at killing that snake, right now, right here.

''I probeply should have told you this first, before Sasuke here goes crazy. Orochimaru is not alive any longer..'' granfather said. And sasuke loosen a little down. _What? That snake is dead? How come? When did he die? _

''What?'' he turned to look at Sakuras granfather. ''who killed him?'' Suigetsu asked.

''oh, seems like you dont know that much... You see, sakura was the one who killed him.'' he told them.

''Sakura...?'' Sasuke said. _She killed him? Is she that strong? _

''She wanted revenge...'' Hiro interupted Sasukes thoughts.

''is that girl that strong?'' Karin finally spoke, she wasent really that interrested in her. She just wanted to see if she could beat tht crap out of that woman, and get her Sasuke back.

''You kidding! Nee-chan is the strongest! Didnt you hear granpa, shes the strongest in our village, and she's stronger then the Hokage! She probeply stronger then all of you four together!'' Hiro was proud of his sister.

Suddenly Sakura entered the room, and came back with the cake. ''So here is the cake, and im sorry for the wait but i forgot to put strawberry's on the cake. So here it is!''

They all looked at Sakura, like they've seen a ghost. '' Why are you looking at me? Do i have anything on my face?'' She asked them seriouse. And was putting the cake down on the table. They all didnt say anything, they all thought the same thing, _i would love to see her strenght! _Except Karin, who was cursing Sakura, and she was not going to eat the cake, that she made, it's enough that she ate the food before, that she made.

Sakura finally gave them all a piece a cake, and they commented how good the cake was, and she was happy to hear that, she was not shoving it, but she did thank them.

''So Sakura. What has Neji been doing?'' Her granfather asked her, and she choked herself. Hiro stood up, and clapped her on the back a little, while she coughed.

Sakura knew that, her granfather was happy about Neji. A_ little too happy, if i may add!_

''Oh! I think he just came back from a mission, in Suna.'' She just sat there. And took a bite after bite from the cake.

Sasuke didnt understand that she was friends with the Hyuuga.

''Who is Neji?'' Suigetsu asked.

''That is one of Sakuras close friends. And i hope that they will get more closer.'' He gave her a smirk.

''Granpa would you stop! Dont say it! We are only friends, and thats all!'' sakura was protecting herself, from her granfather's comments, about her and Neji. People have starting to think that they are a pair, everytime they walk the streets of Konoha. And they are NOT! They are just close friends and thats it.

''So your pretty close frineds with the Hyuuga...'' Sasuke looked at her and tipped his head to the left side.

''Yeah! So what? Do you have anything to say about it?'' she tipped her head to her right, and gave him a smirk.

''You pick, of all the Konoha guys, that long haired guy! Why?'' Sasuke asked her. He didnt understand, that she would get friends with that long haired guy.

''for your information, Uchiha! That long haired guy, you call, did not leave my side, when you all left! He was here, and being a friend. And of course, you dont know, the word ''Friend'', so thats why you dont understand, my relationship with Neji.'' She told him, in a cold tone.

''Okay, you two kids, dont fight. I was just curious what Neji, has been doing. And you all go fighting... kids... sigh...'' granfather stopped theri arguing.

''You dont have to say anything, old Man, your the one who started it..'' Hiro took a bite, before he told his granfather.

They went silence...But the silence vanished quick, until granfather said something.''So when you see Neji, tell him, to visit us. He could have dinner with us, you know, that he enjoys your food alot!'' Then stood up and went to bed. Granfather wanted them to get together, he thinks that he would make a wonderfull husband for her, and she a wonderfull wife for him.

When all of them left, Sakura and Sasuke, was the only one left. He helped her to take the dishes out in the kitchen, and she put it in the dishwasher. When they finished up, Sasuke was waiting at the stairs, leaining against the wall. When he heard steps coming, he leaned away from the wall, and he saw her. Sakura saw him, looking at her.

''yes? Is everything okay, with the room?'' Sakura asked, and hurried to look away from him.

''yes..'' He only said. He was getting closer, and closer to her.

''Then is there anything else wrong?'' she aksed, still looking away from him.

''Yes..'' he said with one word again, and stepped closer to her.

She could sense that he was getting closer, so she was taking a step down, from the stairs, but she tripped, and was taking sasuke, with her down. She was trying to hold on something, and Sasuke was the closest.

There they were both on the floor. Sasuke was on top of Sakura. Sasuke was looking closly, and waiting for her to open up her eyes, and she slowly opened them and saw sasuke looking at her, deeeeeeeep-

''ehm... you... could you...get up...'' She was saying in a low voice. He then slowly got up, gave Sakura his hand, to get up. But she ignored it instead.

''What do you want Sasuke!'' She really didnt want to talk to him. Especially not after he was on top of her!

''why?'' he asked.

''could you specifie that quostion?'' Sakura asked. He was really anoying her.

''Why are you changed?'' He looked at her, and had a soft expression.

Sakura was surprised at that quostion. She didnt expect him, to ask her that, and with that soft face.

''im not changed...'' She didnt want to talk about it...

''dont ingore me... i want to talk to you.'' he told her, in a low voice.

''know me? YOU want to know ME! I think really the world is coming to an end!'' she yelled at him.

''Why?'' he was clueless.

''You really are an idiot!'' She told him, finally! ''Do you really think that talking to me NOW, would change anything between us?'' she asked him.

''I know i did something bad, really bad. But i want to do it right this time. I dont want us to be enemies. I want us to be the same, when we were kids.'' Sasuke tried to convince her. But that didnt help it.

''kids? Sasuke, were not kids any longer. Were are grown now. We shouldnt be playing like kids, we have responsebilities, we need to take care now. Things are different now. Time changes, and people change. You should have known that!'' she told him, and left him alone, while she went to her room, and went to sleep. Sasuke was thinking all the night about Sakura. He just couldnt get her out of her head...

**So finally i wrote chapter 7! i know im slow, but im sorry people, i just havent had the time to write anything, because of the school, and the driver lessons, and my birthday came up, so alot have happend since ive stopped after chapter 6! But i hope anyway you like this chapter. I'll try write the next chapter soon. This week i have a project going on, so the next chapter has to wait a little. **

**Seeya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Monster & Neji

**Monster & Neji**

Sakura woke up earlie, she had to go to the hospital, as usually. She hurried took an apple, and was just going out the door, until she heard a voice.

''Sakura, wait a minute!'' she heard a male voice. She turned around, and walked back inside. Her granfather was sitting on the kitchen chair, and reading his daily paper. She also saw other people. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke...

Sakura just stopped walking when her eyes met with Sasuke. She hurried to look at her granfather, she didnt want to have any contact with that guy. Sasuke checked her out, she had the same outfit, lik she wore, when she was at work at the hospital. _Seems like shes going to work... i need to talk to her. _Sasuke thought, while looking at her, never letting go of her sight.

''What is is Granpa?'' She took a bite of her apple.

''How many times did i tell you, not to go too work, when you havent eaten anything!'' he just said and had his eyes on his paper.

''I know, all the time... But this time, i really need to hurry! Yesterday, i just went home, it wasent even my duty off. So i need to hurry today!'' She tried to convince him, and this time she didnt even lie, to get away from him.

''Sakura you will die of starvation one day, and thats why i cannot let you go, even if your late!'' he told her, and wasent going to let go of it.

''What if i proise you, that i will go buy something to eat, and bring it with me to work, and i'll eat there!'' She was still trying to win, and she knew she would win over him.

''...fine, you can go. But dont let me see you get home, without eating anything! And you know i have the powers to see that!'' He warned her, and she was happy, she hurried over to him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and hurried to work, but first something to eat.

Her granfather knew also, that she was good at wining their converstations. _She really has gotten that side from her father... _sigh...

''Whats the larm here?'' Hiro entered the kitchen, still wearing his sleeping clothings, and was still sleepy.

''Ahh- its just your sister, always making noise in the morning...'' granfather was still looking in the papers, and talking in the same time.

''i should have guessed that...'' Hiro sighed, and sat down, beside Sasuke, and took a bit of his bred.

Sasuke was looking at him, he really reminded him of Sakura.''You really look like Sakura.'' sasuke said, and Hiro looked away from his plate, and then looking at Sasuke.

''well we are family...What did you expect...'' he didnt ask him, he just said it straight out.

''I know...i just ment, that you have the same looks like her, but the personalities are differernt. How come? Siblings usually are the same?'' he asked him.

''Sakura is more... shes... her feelings twist alot.'' he told him, and took a bite from his bread.

In the meantime Karin went up to her room, and took a bath. Suigetsu went over to the sofa, and fell quick asleep. Juugo went outside to meditate, he liked their garden. It was really peacefull. In the end, Sasuke still sat by the table, and so did Hiro, he was still eating. Granfather went to a meeting, with the elders.

''What do you mean 'her feelings twist alot'?'' Sasuke asked the boy.

''I dont know if i should tell you? I know who you are. You are the guy, who left my sister for a long time ago, and broke her heart.'' Hiro was aware fo the first time he saw, sasuke, by Tsunades office, he imidiatelly knew that it was this guy, who ruined his sisters life!

''I know that too...'' Sasuke looked down ''Sakura changed alot...'' still looking down.

''oh yes she has. And thats why, her feelings twist alot.'' Hiro said, while eating ''fine... Sakura was much more happy when she was younger, when she met you, she was more happy. I was happy to see her like that, and i loved that side of her. Her smile made me smile...'' He had a pause ''But... when you left, she changed. First she was broken, and wasent pleasent to see her like that. And after that, she lost alot of her weight, she didnt eat anything, and you could see that on her. She was also beggining to look pale. And thats when the Hokage took her in, for a while. At that time we lived with our granfather. I didnt see her for a year. The Hokage took her too train, somewhere in the winter country. Sakura has the ice element, so she probeply wanted her, to be close with ice, i dont know? But anyway... when they returned, she was differernt... she came back, you could call it. Not that she was back to the village, but her personality, changed. She was happy... not much happy, but she was happy...And of course i was happy to see her, also see her happy. Then she began to work at the hospital, and it really went quick, then she got the job as the head doctor. That was great and all. But that wasent the big surprise...'' he paused a little, he looked more frightened now.

Sasuke looked at his expression, and didnt understand it.

Then he continued ''Her powers are huge. I've never seen powers like hers. You could just feel it in your veins... that power... its... its enourmous...'' Hiro dropped his food, and was shaking...

Sasuke still wasent quite with him. _Is Sakura that strong? She killed Orochimaru, and shes that strong, that makes her brother shake? What has happen to you, Sakura? _

''She wasent herself, she didnt look like herself either. Her body was turning to something, ive never seen. She looked like... like..'' he was shaking more and more...

''Like what...?'' sasuke needed to know whats going on?

''...a monster...'' and stopped shaking... he stood up and left with no sound, the table, and leaving a confused, and shocked Sasuke alone.

_A... monster... _sasuke didnt know what to think, he didnt understand a thing. _Shes... a monster.. why? No! That cannot be, shes not a monster, shes a good girl and she doesnt look like a... monster... Shes...shes... Sakura... I need to find out whats going on, first i need to find that dobe!_

Sakura came finally to her work, with some food, in her other hand, like she promised her granfather. She saw Hinata by the desk, and she walked over to her.

''Morning Hinata!'' She smiled at her.

''Morning boss! Did everything went okay, yesterday?'' Hinata asked her, and followed her into Sakuras office.

_Great she stopped stuttering! Know thats one less problem, to take care of. _''ehmm... yeah, yeah.. everything went okay...'' didnt even look at Hinata, she really didnt want to talk, what happened last night.

''Your sure, Sakura-sama?'' Hinata always when her boss or friend, didnt feel well, or was hiding secrets from her.

''Yes, yes! Everythings fine! I just need to eat something, my granfather would kill me, if dont get anything to eat. Typical him!'' She said quick.

''Oh i forgot, to tell you! Neji-nisan, has returned from his mission!'' Hinata told her.

''i know! Thats great. I need to see him. I really missed him alot!'' Sakura was really happy to have her friend back to the village.

'' When i told Neji-nisan, that sasuke and...naruto... are here, he really wasent liking it...'' she told Sakura.

''Why didnt he like it?'' Sakura asked, and sat down, opening her food.

''You know why, Sakura-sama..'' Hinata put her hand on her hip, and blinked her.

''Why are you blinking me?'' Sakura didnt understand what she was going at.

''oh come on! You know what i mean. Neji has been taking care of you since Sasuke left, and he likes you alot!'' Hinata told her, Sakura dropped her food, when she said 'like'.

''...I...I...yeah, i like him too, you know... like a friend!'' she told her.

''you really are blind, arent you?'' Hinata said. Hinata has known, for a long time, that her cousin loves Sakura. He has always been by her side. And also the way he looks at her, he really looks at her with gentle eyes. He gets always mad, when he has to go on mission without Sakura. He always refuses, to go without her, but in the end, he needs to go. Sakura always smiles, when hes around, he makes her smile and she makes him smile. Hinata hasent seen her cousin smile, only when sakura is around. And Hinata doesnt want to see her cousin down. So thats why, she tries everything to get them together.

''what? Im not blind, my eyesight is perfectly fine! Now if you dont mind, i need to get something to eat, and then work!'' sakura demanded and Hinata left, to her table.

''WHAT! NO WAY!'' Naruto was shouting, and sasuke sat beside him, they were at Ichirikus(hope thats the name:S) eating some ramen.

''You dont have to scream, and make me deff, Dope...'' Sasuke said.

''But, that cannot be? Sasuke , shes not a... you know... a monster... '' Naruto was eating, and talking the same time.

''we dont know anything. The boy, he did say, that she was pretty strong, and she looked differernt. But, like i said, we dont know anything. It could be right or wrong.'' sasuke told him, he didnt touch his food, he didnt like ramen that much. He hated that food!

''Its so nice to back in konoha. Three weeks is too much, for my youth!'' They heard a voice talking, they turned around and saw, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji standing behind them.

''Oi! Bushy brow! What's up!'' Naruto saw team Gai.

''NARUTO! what? Are you back?'' Lee was showing two popping eyes coming out.

''Not only me, This Teme too!'' Naruto pointed his finger at sasuke.

''dont point, its rude, Dope.'' He didnt even say hello to them. He noticed Neji, and starred at him. He didnt like him at all, and Neji didnt like him at all!

''Thats big new! Its sooo good to have you two back, and let the youth bloom to you in the future!'' Lee said, and gave them his famous thumps up.

''Lee please be quite for a little. Youre embarresing us all...'' Tenten hit him on the head, and took him outside. ''Lets go, Neji. This guy is impossible... he is an embarresment for the world!'' Tenten walked out, with Lee, draging him out.

''Hey Neji! Its great seeing you man!'' Naruto told him and smiled.

''hn..'' and he walked out.

''I dont like him...'' Sasuke said. Naruto didnt understand why? But he didnt concern about it for a minute, because his next bowl of ramen came. So he just forgot it.

Sasuke in the other hand. Was thinking of last night, when her granfather talked how much he liked the Hyuuga. _Wonder what's the deal with Sakura and that Hyuuga guy? _

_

* * *

_

**Not so long like the last chapter, but i did it! I wrote chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And im wondering, if i should keep on writing. Because i dont have that many reviewers... :(**

**But i hope that you people will review, if you want more! So PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion

**Confusion:**

Outside the surgery room:

''well that went fine...'' Sakura said, while washing her hands.

''Yep, there were no problems, luckyli. I hate when we hit some problems when we operate.'' Hinata said, and was also washing her hands.

Sakura, Hinata and some assistent helped them with a operation, on a little boy, who needed a new heart, due of a virus, that got inside his heart. And they needed to operate quick, or else the virus, would spread even further.

''So how is it to live ... with... Sasuke...?'' Hinata asked, she knew that Sasuke was a ''touchy'' subject to talk about.

''its okay.. i guess...'' Sakura answered, not sure, how to answer it.

They walked down the hospital halls, to Sakuras office. Before Sakura entered her office she said ''You always know, if you need to talk about anything, you can just come to me.''

''Thank you Hinata, thats sweet of you. But everything is really fine... i promise... Now! You have many work to do, so of you go!'' She said to her.

When she entered her room, she suddenly saw a person sitting on her chair by the desk. The person behind the desk, was the only one Neji Hyuuga!

''Ne...ji...'' Sakura was surprised to see him here. It has been very long time, since they saw each other.

''Hey Sakura!'' He just waved at her. Her legs were moving towards him, and he stood up, walked slowly to Sakura. And Sakura flung herself around him.

''I missed you so much! It's so boring without you! Im so happy to have you back!'' She smiled big, and kept on smiling.

''I missed you too. I hate being away from Konoha, and especially you.'' Neji told her and stepped away from each other.

They stood there for couple of seconds, to look at each other. Neji and Sakura, are best buds! Neji was there for her when Sasuke and Naruro left. They have been hanging together since then. When they were smaller, they played alot too. That time, the Hyuuga's and Haruno's have been really close friends. And thats how they met, her and his parents inroduced them, together with Hinata. They also know that the people are talking about them alot. When they walk the streets down, they look at them, and say _''ihh, such a lovly couple'' _or _''they really fit together! They should get married''_. But they mostly ignore those kind of comments, because the are only friends, thats what Sakura always says.

''So how was the misson?'' Sakura asked, and walked over to her desk, and sa down on the chair. Neji went for the sofa infront of the desk.

''Ahhh, tiring...'' He said, and didnt let his eyes from her.

''Oh, please, dont sound like that Lazy Shikamaru!'' She teased him.

''im not like him. And really it was tiring... I have never been to such a boring mission like this one...'' and sighed in the end.

''was that bad?''she asked curious.

''Sirously, i have never seen a woman, who needed this much protection, in my life! And she kept on , i want this, and i want that! What the hell, who does she think i am? A servant? She really is anoying! Im just happy to be away from that woman..'' he sighed again.

''Wow Neji, how are you ever going to find a woman? All women are anoying, and they all demand stuff from a guy.'' Sakura kept on teasing him.

''Where do you know, that ALL women are anoying?'' He leaned forward, to tease her.

''You can just take an example! Me! Im an anoying woman!'' She said straight forward. That shocked him! He never saw her anoying.

''your not anoying! Where do you get that idea from?'' Neji was confused. He didnt know, why she saw herself like that.

''Oh come on! I am anoying! I keep on bothering people around.''

''Sakura, thats your job. You need to show them who the boss here is, and that has nothing to do with you being anoying? Dont you ever think that way!'' He demanded.

''i know im anoying, i have been told many times f-''

''Who the hell said that?'' he stood up, and craved for an answer from her.

''its noone...'' she looked down. Suddenly the image from yesterday popt up...

''its Sasuke..'' he clenched his fists together. He hated that name, he hated that person! He hated him, because he broke Sakuras heart, and he hated him, because Sakura was in love with that guy, and not him...

''WHAT? Where did- No no no no no no no no no no nooooooooo...'' he kept on shaking her head.

''Sakura dont lie to me. I know when you lie.''

''Im not lying!'' she stood up, and looked in his eyes, but she couldnt look at him for long. She hated herself for lying at him. So she turned her head, and sat again, eyes looking down on her legs.

Neji knew that she couldnt lie to him, he walked over to her said, down on knees and took her hands in his. ''Listen Sakura. If that chicken head,'' Sakura laughted at that name '' like i said, if that chicked head touches you, if he even thinks about you, i promise you, i will kill him!''

Sakura hated the angry Neji, sometimes it gave her creeps. And she knows that he NEVER breakes his promise!''Th..anks...'' she smiled.

''So are we going to have something to eat or not?'' Neji stood up and still had her hands in his.

''But i just ate!''

''Doesnt matter, you have to eat with me!'' he dragged her out of the room, met Hinata at her desk. '' Hey dear Cousin, me and Sakura, are going out to eat something, and you take care of her work. See you!'' he waved goodbye and still dragging Sakura in his other hand.

''Oh i really hope cousin Neji will tell her his feelings one day... sigh...'' Hinata said to herself.

''Neji stop dragging me around! It kinda hurts you know! Will you-'' Neji stopped and she bumped into his back. ''ow... you didnt have to stop that hard, what is wrong with you!'' she walked too look at him, and she saw him looking at something... ''what are you looking at?'' she was confused. He now looked angry, not shocked but angry?

''who thought we would meet you out here Sakura-chan?'' She knew that voice, that was the voice of her ex team mate.

She turned around and ''Naruto! And Sas...suke... what are you doing here?''

''what do you think! We are of course going to eat some ramen, i missed that food the most! hey wait! You wanna come with us?'' Naruto was all up and down. ''like old times!''

'ehhmm... i dont know if that... is a good thing... i..''

''what are you talking about? Of course you will. Come on!'' Naruto dragged Sakura to the ramen stand. Sakura tried to stop him, but that didnt help.

In the other hand, Sasuke and Neji were left alone, thinking what the hell happened, but they also were looking at each other, not a friendly look, but 'i hate you' look.

''So welcome back, Uchiha. I heard your living at Sakuras place.'' Neji tried to start conversation, just to see what his intentions were, to come back.

''So... is that your problem?'' Sasuke said on a cool way.

They were now walking down the streets to the ramen stand, to find Sakura and Naruto. ''of course it my problem. Sakura is a very importent person to me. So dont think about, to do anything stupid, Uchiha!'' Neji warned him.

''uuuh, im scary. Why would i take that sirouse?'' he now looked at him, to show him that the warning didnt scare him.

''just trust me. You really dont want to do that, when im around.'' he warned him again.

''hn. Whatever...'' and turned his head away from his, looking now where he was walking. But his thoughts were somewhere else. _What the hell was that? Whats with that long haired 'girl'. Warning me like that. How much close are Sakura and that idiot. Hes not going to warn me like that, and he will not be the one that is going to be close with Sakura any more!_

Sasukes thoughts stopped when they heard a certain blond hairs voice. ''Come on Sakura! You have to try this Ramen its the best!''

''Naruto stop it! You say that to every ramen. And STOP feading me like im a baby, you idiot!'' and she punched him very hard.

''You seriuosly not stopping hitting on people Sakura, even though i dont mind, if its that blond idiot.'' Neji said while they came inside the shop.

''Neji! Thank you god, for coming!'' she hit him on the shoulder. ''Why didnt you come faster! That idiot tried to choke me with ramen!'' she hissed at him.

''Oh come on Sakura, it was only for fun.'' Naruto said and scratched his head.

''Fun my ass! Hmpf!'' She turned her head away from him, stood up, and took Neji's arm, and she just wanted to walk away.

''where are we going?'' Neji asked.

''eat! You said yourself!'' Sakura said.

''theres food here Sakura. You can eat with us.'' this time sasuke was the one speaking.

''like it not enough, that i have to live with you and eat dinner with you. So NO thank you!'' Sakura hissed now Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave her a little smile and tilted his head to the right. Sakura didnt understand it. ''See you then home.'' Sasuke said, and still having that little smile on his face. Naruto who saw all that, didnt understand it either. But Neji, in the other hand, hated him becuase he gave her that smile.

''come on Neji, lets go!'' and they walked out the shop.

**Im really sorry again, that im slow with the writings. But i seriuosly didnt have any good ideas to the story, so i need to put my brain into work. So i hope you ejoyed this chapter. **

**And merry christmas people :D **

**and ofcourse review if you liked it or you want more :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding

**Wedding**

''You really do hate them?'' Neji asked and took a small bite of his sushi, and looked at Sakura, who was eating fast.

They were now sitting in a sushi restaurant, Neji treated her to eat. Everyone in the restaurant were looking at them. Because of the beauty that blooms out of them. Neji and Sakura were the only one who were this beautifull, that they always got a proposel. But of course they refused everytime. Then the proposel period stopped, becuase they have seen Sakura and Neji too often together. So the people asumed they were a couple, and somehow a rumor about them, they were going to get married soon, they were engaged, was spreading. Neji heard that rumor, but he actually didnt care what the people were saying, he just wanted his fan girls away from him, and of course sakuras fan boys away from her. Sakura didnt know anything about it. If she found out, she would go after the main person who started it, and kill that person. And thats also the second reason Neji doesnt tell sakura about the rumor.

''Yes i DO! I dont get it? Why did they have to come back. Okay i get Naruto, but why the hell does Sasuke, have to come back!'' Sakura was furious.

''ha ha ha- i like it when you get mad.'' he said and smiled.

''you like that side of me? Your weird.'' sakura said in a amused way.

''no no, i like every feeling you show out, but when you get angry, somehow it amuses me.'' he said and kept on smiling.

But what does two 'turtles dows' didnt know was, they were watched by two persons, who were following them. They saw, that Neji and Sakura, were sitting by the window. And they could see how they always smiled at each other. They got a little closer, to hear what they were talking about.

'' why in the world did you have to bring me!'' Sasuke asked in a whisper voice, to his blond idiot.

''I wanted see what was going on with those two, they looked like they were having a lot of fun together, which in my opinion is TOO MUCH FUNN!'' Naruto answered.

''where in the world could you see on them that they were having to much fun, you only saw them like 3 min. together. And you still havent answered my question, idiot?'' Sasuke really hated when Naruto dragged him to places.

''Oh come on Teme, i saw in you that you really hated them together, and that you smiled at Sakura at the ramen shop, and the Sasuke Uchiha i know, he doesnt smile at all! So im guessing that Sakura has enchanted you, with something!'' Naruto poked sasukes shoulder, and teased him with a huge grin on his face.

''whatever!'' then he turned his head, to look at the couple, in the restaurant. He looked at Sakura how sme smiled at him, he wished that it was him, she was smiling at.

''What the hell! For real?'' Sakura asked Neji with big eyes. She couldnt believe her ears.

''yup, thats right. Shikamaru, told me himself. He asked me if i wanted to be his best man for the weeding. And that surprised me, who would marry such a lazy ass as him?'' Neji said, and was laughing with Sakura.

''But whos the bride?'' Sakura need to know it ''Do i know her?'' she wa really eager to know it.

'' Of course you know her. Its Temari no Sabaku.'' He said, and took another bite of his sushi.

''Te...Mari... why didnt i guess that? I should have known it. Everytime you saw them together, they were all lovy dovy! Man! They are getting married. Who would thought that...sigh...'' she was surprised, and of course happy for the couple. But the sigh she gave, was a other mood she got.

_Why did she sigh? And that sad expression. Whats with that? _Sasuke tought, never leaving her sight.

''who thought that lazy guy would get married, with Gaaras sister?'' Naruto said to himself.

''Is something wrong, Sakura?'' Neji asked, with concerned voice.

''no its nothing...'' she wanted to avoid that question.

''come on, i know you too well, to see whats wrong with you.'' he took her hand, in his, and was looking at her eyes pleading, to let him inside her, to know whats going on in that head of hers.

When Sasuke saw Neji taking her hand in his. He clenched his fists, and made an angry face. He couldnt stand watching them like that. Hes never going to let go of HIS Sakura!

Naruto saw how his friend reacted when Neji took the hand. _That teme, really loves Sakura. Wonder if that is the reason, why he came back, on his own. I hope Sakura will forgive him, everything he had done. Please Sakura forgive him... _Naruto was hoping so much for her forgivness for him.

''its just... i will never get married...sigh...'' she said in defeat.

''thats it! I thought it was something REALLY bad. And you concern yourself about that. Sakura dont think like that, you will find a guy who will love you, care for you, hold you when you cry, sleep, everytime. Understand.'' He said to her. And was hoping she will get her hint. Neji has wanted to be that person everytime. But in a way, he is. But he wants to be more. More then a friend for her.

''i hope your right...'' she looked down, and then up at Neji, with a smile. Neji was the only male person, who could make her smile, not a 'fake sai smile' but a real one. She didnt feel alone, when she was with him. But suddenly she remembered something in the past. She remembered how she smiled for only one person, and that was Sasuke. How she loved him that time, but he never returned it back. She shook her head, she didnt want to remember that time. She has burried that feeling a long time ago.

''Your okay?'' he aksed again.

''yeah yeah! Im fine, im great!'' she smiled at him, she didnt want him to know that.

Sasuke heard how she was concerned about getting married. He wanted to be that person, that Neji described.

''So how are you handling the new guests at your house?'' Neji began with something else to talk about.

''awfull! I serious dont know how im going to handle that! I survived one dinner with them, how in the world am i going to survive more dinners with them. I'll rather want to kill myself then sit with them around a table!'' she begged for god to take her live!

''Dont say that! Your always welcome to stay at my place.'' Neji offered her. She wasent that surprised, becuase she has been sleeping over at his house alot. Thats only becuase Neji and Hinata are her best friends, of course Ino too. But those three were better friends.

_Wait is she going to say yes? Please no no no no no! _Sasuke thought. He really didnt want to see them living in a house together.

''okay, dude, i didnt know they were that close, that he offers her a place to stay ?'' Naruto said in a whisper.

''thank Neji, but this time i have to say no thank you. Tsunade told me, that i hadto take care of Sasuke and his friends, so they wont do anyting stupid. Like run away...'' sakura hated that job...

''okay then. If that Uchiha does anything stupid to you, you can always count me in, to beat the hell out of him!'' Neji encoureged her.

She smiled at that sentence. ''i'll remember that, i promise, but you know, that im strong enough to handle it myself.'' Sakura told him and gave him a smirk.

_Like im scared of that piece of shit warning. And what does he mean by me doing anything stupid to her? Whats his problem? _Sasuke thought, he really hated that jerk.

''Oh before i forget it, granfather asked me, to ask you for coming to dinner by our home...'' Sakura said.

''Of course i will come, when?''

''you can come eat with us tomorrow, granfather is in a big meeting with the elder tonight.''

''Sure i'll be there.''

''I really dont get it. I think granfather likes you a lot, too much for my opinion. I think he thinking something bad?'' Sakura was thinking hard.

''your going to be surprised when im telling you this.'' she looked at him suspisous. The guys outside the restaurant, were going a little closer, to hear more.

''your granfather asked me something out of the blue, i was surprised to hear that. You know when your granfather trains with me every friday...''

''yes yes yes i know, so come on! What did he do?'' Sakura was eager to know.

''But this time it was a little different the usual. When we held a breake, he suddenly asked me, how beautifull you were, and of course you are that,'' she blushed at that comment.

''going on, then he kept on and on and on talking about you. Not that i was complaining about it,'' she blushed again.

''But the he asked me, how you would look lovly in a wedding dress-'''

''WHAT!'' sakura broke him off. ''Why would he ask THAT?'' she was so shocked and in the same time mad at him.

''shh- Sakura. People are looking... But anyway, you would look gourges in a wedding dress i said.'' she just couldnt stop blushing when he came with those comments on her.

Those comments Sasuke didnt like. ''What hell is his problem, he keeps on coming with those comments?'' sasuke didnt think that, he actually said it aloud, so Naruto heard it, and he was surprised

''Then he suddenly said, that you and i would make a lovly wedding couple...'' then turned his head, he didnt wanted to tell her that. But somehow, she had to know that he loves her.

''he...he...he..said...that?...'' Sakura was shocked. That old man is going to hear from this, one day!

''WHAT!'' Sasuke said a little too loud, but Neji and Sakura didnt hear it, because they were too embarresd about the conversation they were having. Naruto pulled Sasuke down to shut him up.

''Do you want to get caught! Shut it teme!'' Naruto said to him in a whisper.

''Dobe...'' he was so ready to kill that bastard.

''Why? Why? Why did he had to say that?'' Sakura couldnt believe that.

''i dont know, when he said that, he was all ready to make an egangement with my family. Ha ha ha ha!'' he was laughing at that, just to make her a less concerned.

''WHAT! That old man, has nothing in his mind, then setting me up with guys! Oh hes really going to hear from me!'' She said, in a angry way ''And why the hell are you laughing like that? Thats not fun, this is sireous!''

''com'on Sakura, somehow its actually amusing, what he is doing!'' he smiled at her.

''whatever!'' she didnt want to talk about it anymore, and pounted. He just smiled when she pounted like that.

''okay, should we go, you probelply need to go back, to work, and i need to meet the hokage, for the missions complet.'' Neji said. They stood up, he paid the bill, and they hurried back where they needed to be. They gave each other a hug, before they parted their way.

Sasuke and Naruto went back, both silence when they walked home, Sakuras home...

_please Sakura, forgive Sasuke, i dont like seeing him heart broken like that..._ Naruto thought, and saw Sasuke looking somehow sad...

* * *

**This time i was quick with chapter 10. Becuase i just wanted to write the next chapter and viola, here it is! :D **

**Please review if you want more :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 The Conversation

**The conversation**

Sakura came back to her office. She hated all the paperwork that people leaves her.

''I hate them all! They have to burn to hell all of them!'' She cursed them all.

''You know that is not nice said Sakura-san.'' Hinata said, just as she entered the room, and put some more paperwork on her table.

''sigh... Now i get why Tsunade-shishou drinks, when shes stressed out...sigh...'' And began the other stack of paper that Hinata gave her.

''Dont please begin to drink, the hokage gets really mad, when she drinks. Nobody knows what will happen if you begin...'' and turned her head so she doesnt meet Sakuras mad eyes.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing...'' she was just going out the door, but she turned around and said. ''Naruto came to me yesterday...'' she said and was saying in a shy voice.

''What? Why? He was with us the most of the time.'' Sakura said, and put the papers away, to hear what she had to say.

''He came back, and told me that you showed him your house, and he then came back to see me...''

''Hinata, please dont say your still in love with that blond idiot!'' She hated to see her friend broken again, after he left her.

''I know that this might sound selfish, but i still do love him. Since i saw him yesterday, and saw his eyes, how they looked at me, i couldnt resist him. Sakura-san i love him really a lot. And yesterday he told me, that he was sorry with everything he had done to me, and that he left like that, and didnt even tell me. I just needed him, i had to forgive him, and so i did.'' Hinata gave something like a speech for Sakura.

Sakura was all surprised when she heard her pleading voice, for need of love. Sakura sighed, and stood up, went over to her, took her hands, and said ''Go. Go over to him.''

''What?'' Hinata dint get it?

''I said, go over to him, go find him, tell him that you love him. And im sure that he will say that he loved you also. I know Naruto is a dumm idiot, but he will love you back! Go, you can take the rest day of, your worked hard yesterday. I dont need you now, i can handle the work by myself.'' and she smiled at her, let her go. Hinata smiled at her boss back, nodded at her and ran out to find Naruto.

Sakura was left alone, but still smiling, she was happy for her friends happiness. She was just to turn around, till someone knocked on the door. ''Yes enter.'' She stood and waiting, to see who it is.

A dark figur came through the door. Sakura was surprised to see him at her workingplace.

''What do you want, Uchiha?'' Sakura turned and sat down on her table, to start the paper work again.

Sasuke got closer and closer to her desk. He sat down on the chair, infront the desk, so he could look at her better.

''Im sorry...'' Sasuke said, and bowed his head.

Sakura dropped her pen down, and looked at him with shocked eyes. ''what?'' was the only thing she could get out.

Sasuke was not saying anything, but after a minute he again said ''im sorry...''

''why are you apologizing?'' She asked, and began to work again.

Sasuke stood up, and took her pen away from her. He wanted her fully atention, because this time, he wants to say that she is the reason, why hes back. ''Please listen to me, Sakura.''

''Fine, as you wish.'' she leaned back on her chair. Sasuke stood still up, and was looking at her.

''Im sorry for everything. Im sorry that i was a jerk when we were kids, and im sorry that i had to leave, and leave you on a bench like that, im sorry. I trully am sorry...''

Sakura was surprised to hear him apologize so many times. Heck, he never apologizess. _Why is he doing this. I can't fall in love with him. He will hurt me again. I can't! I just can't! or can I? NO! Wrong, dont think like that! _She was arguing with herself.

''Please say something Sakura.'' he begged her.

_That guy never beggs? What has gotten into him? _''I... I dont know?'' she shook her head.

''What dont you now?'' he didnt understand her.

''I dont... Know what to say. Im... shocked...'' she stood up, and went over to the window. She was just speechless.

Sasuke was also silent, he reallt wishes to hear her voice, she had to say something.

''You dont know what you did to me, Sasuke...'' she began. Sasuke walked slowly over to her side, and stopped, looked at her. _ Her eyes look sad... Im such an idiot, i hate myself, what i did to her... _

''You left, and you broke me. You broke me inside. My heart was shattered into pieces... I promised that i would wait for you, but... that was hard... it was really hard...'' She stopped for a while, and began again. ''You dont know how i was feeling when i left, how i felt. I felt unloved and alone... i didnt like it. I hated that feeling. I pushed everyone away from me, i didnt want to see my friends, they shouldnt see me like that. I didnt eat anything, i didnt drink and sleep... But then one day...I forgot everything... I let go of you. My heart let go of you, i didnt want to be like that misserable all the time... So i forgot about you. But when i saw you, when you stood in the hokages office, i began to remember, all those awful things that happen to me. I dont want to remember them, i want you, to stay away from me!''

Sasuke was surprised to hear her. He had never known that she felt like that. He was the one, who did this to her and he was a jerk and left her to be like that. He looked ta her, and took her hand, she didnt pull away. Because something deep deep, inside her told her that she just should let him do it.

''Im sorry. I didnt know. But i should have known it. I should have guest how you would be after i left. Im sorry...'' he said to her, and begged her for his forgivness.

''Sasuke, why are you apologizing so many times. Actually you neve apologize. Even when you call me names...'' she lowered her head down, she shouldnt have said that.

''what names?'' he didnt understand her.

''nothing, you dont have to know it.'' she pulled away from him, before it could get more awkward.

''please tell me? I dont remember, i called you some name?'' he told her again, and walked closer to her, tried to take her hands, but this time sh refused and shook he away.

''Please Sasuke, dont try to ask me that. You should know it yourself better then anyone else.'' she didnt want to talk to him anymore.

''Sakura, I really-''

''Please Sasuke, go home, please go. I need to work, i have much to do!'' she told him.

He didnt want to make her anymore mad, so he just left. But before he left he said to her ''I have to say something importent to you, when your ready to hear it.'' and left.

Sakura didnt understand what he wanted to tell her. But she just dont want to talk to him anymore, today was enough for her. ''what the hell...sigh...'' she sat down on her chair and began to work again ''this is going to be a long day...''

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. i wanted this time, something only with Sasuke and Sakura. **

**So i hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please review for some more chapters. :D**

**And also i want to thank those who read this story, and who keeps me want to write more for it, thank you very much :) :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner 2 & Love

**Dinner 2 & Love**

Next Day:

sakura was exhausted, she hates to sign those papers every day. After she was done, she hurried into her other clothes to train her team. She got her team, just when she got her exams as a jõnin. Her squad are all different, they all have different personelity, and also different elements. Sakura is a water, wind and earth element. Her students are different, except one, he is like Sakura, a water and wind user, His name is Tadashi Kami **(hes the boy in the middle, on my page, there is a picture, of the team). **Sakura has taught him many jutsus, using the wind and water together. The others are a girl named Mai Suzuki, a lightning element, shes a smart girl, shes learns quick, much quicker then the boys. And the last boy, hes actually a quite one, his name is Kazuya Amano, and hes a fire element.

She went to their training ground, it is a place full with cherry blossoms**(see on my page) **She could see that they were waiting for her. She also heard that Tadashi and Mai, were arguing ...again...

She stopped beside Kazuya, and asked ''They at it again?''. He just nodded, and they both sighed.

''Okay you two, would you please stop arguing. And please i dont want to hear what you are arguing about!'' Sakura took their ears and dragged them down to the ground, to sit quiet. ''So listen. We got a mission. We are leaving tommorrow at 8! Got it!'' She said.

''8 IN THE MORNING! I need my sleep!'' Tadashi screamed out of horror.

''Shut up, idiot!'' Mai said ''so whats the mission about?''

''Were going to the snow country, we have to watch a princess, from the akatsukis. She has the three tailed jinchuriki inside her. And what they need, is that monster inside he. But if they get it, she'll they then... And we have to prevent that.'' They all nodded but then Kazuya asked.

''Isnt that an A-rank mission?'' he asked.

''Yes that is. But thats only, because i trust that you can do it, even though your only genins. You can do it.'' Sakura told her team. They could see, how much she trusted them. And they were happy to hear that. ''And thats all, your dismissed, see you tommorrow!'' she said, and vanished in cherry petals.

''I can't wait for tommorrow! An A-rank mission! DAMN! I cant wait!'' Tadashi screamed the hole way home.

Sakura arrived home, her granfather would come soon home, she hurried upstairs, and changed into formel clothes. She hurried down, to find Sasuke and his team on the couch. Juugo, was sitting on the verenda, Suigetsu was watching TV, and Karin was clinging herself all up on Sasuke, and sasuke in the other way, tried to push her away from himself.

''come on Sasuke! Please one tiny hug!'' she begged him, with her so called 'puppy eyes'. Sasuke was just cool, and kept on pushing her away.

''i didnt know that your girlfriend was that clingy?'' she stood behind him, one hand on her hip, and leaned to side.

''Shes not my girlfriend.'' he said, and was looking at her.

''that doesnt look like, shes your girlfriend, for me?'' she pointed at Karin.

''You stay away from my man bitch!'' Karin warned her.

''Thats not nice saying, to someone whos giving you a shelter over your thick head!'' she pointed out, in a cool way.

Sasuke stood up, and looked at Karin angry. ''Dont call her that ever!'' he said to her and his sharigan eyes came out.

Sakura saw all that and was surprised she didnt understand what was going on? _Why did he get so mad so suddenly?_

He went over to Juugo, to sit at the varanda, they just sat there and didnt talk. The moon was shining at them. And Sakura could see how it shined at sasuke. _I forgot how beautifull he looked... WAIT! NO! BAD SAKURA! Get that out of your head! _She shook her head. _What the hell is going on with me. Why does such thoughts come up like that? _Suddenly the bell rang, and she hurried to the door.

She opened the door, and saw Neji, Hinata and... Naruto?

''Naruto what are you doing here?'' Sakura asked, she doesnt remember inviting him over, or did she?

''OH! I heard Hinata was going to you, and wanted to follow her! Sooooo here i am! Believe it!'' He said all happy with a huge grin on his face.

''ohhh trust me, i believe it... sigh...'' she sighed in defeat, and showed him in.

She whispered to Neji ''Why didnt you try something, to not let that blond idiot come with you?'' and she eyed him.

''i have no choise this time... Hinata and that so called blond idiot of your friend, are together. And you Hinata has become very persistant with stuff around her, all becuase of you...'' he sighed in the end.

''WHAT? Im not persistant and when did they become a pair?'' she was shocked, it was only yesterday when she heard, that she wanted her to forgive him, and love him again... _damn shes fast! _

Sasuke suddenly heard that knockle head at the door, he didnt have to turn around to see him. _What is that idiot doing here? _But then he heard Sakura coming to the living room back laughing. He then turned around to see why she was laughing, and he saw that bastard with her. He remembered that she invited him for dinner over. _Great now i have to put up with that bastard! And why does she always have to smile for him? Can't she smile for me like that? _

''Thats great to see you all here!'' Sakuras granfather came out suddenly, with his two guards. He went over to greet Neji back from his mission and also Hinata, asking her if Sakura is hard on her, at the work. Sakura didnt like him teasing her.

Her granfather saw a new face in the crowd. ''And who might you bee, son?'' he asked politly.

''Im Naruto Uzumaki, im one of Sakuras team mate.'' he said also in polite. Sakura was a little surprised to see him, being polite.

''Oh the jinchuriki? My my, you really are the famous fox. Good to finally know you.'' Her granfather smiled at him.

''Okay enough of the chit chat, come lets eat.'' Sakura said. They all followed her, and sat down on the table.

Hinata and Naruto sat together, and Naruto sat beside the granfather. The other side by granfather sat Neji and then Sakura. Sasuke sat also beside Sakura. Karin of course sat beside Sasuke, and Suigetsu beside Karin and last nnot least, Juugo beside Suigetsu and Hinata.

''So Sakura did you cook today?'' Her granfather asked her.

''Actually not today. I was busy, i needed to meet the team. We actually got a mission for tommorrow.'' she said, and took a bite of her chicken salat.

''really? A mission with your squad. So whats it about, or is it a secret?'' her granfather asked again, also took a bite of the food.

''If i told that i had mission, then i wouldnt tell it to anyone. But its not that secretly. Were going to protect some royal princess, from the akatsukis. They want her jinchuriki.''

''Wait the akatsukis? Isnt that going to be dangerrous?'' Naruto asked suddenly out of nowhere.

''Naruto i have been on many mission, where the akatsukis are included.'' she answered and kept on eating her food.

_Shes been fighting them alot of times? Think if one of them killed her, and i came back, and found her dead. I cant think like that! _Sasuke shook his head.

''Is everything alright, Sasuke?'' Sakura asked in a whisper. She saw him shooking his head.

''no, im fine. I was only thinking...'' and proceeded with his food. _Shes concerned about me. Why? Wasent she mad at me? Dont think that. Be happy that shes thinking about me! _Sasuke thought.

_Why am i concerned about that guy? I hate him! Right? Dont I ? I dont know anymore... Why are you keeping on popping in my head Sasuke...? _

''So wheres your brother?'' Neji turned his head and was asking Sakura.

''Yes, where is my granson?'' Her granfather was asking also.

''Oh! I talked to him, before i met with the squad. He said he wanted to train, and that he will come home late.'' she answered for them.

''is he still upset about last time?'' her granfather asked.

''I dont think so. I think hes more annoyed, then upset...'' she really wishes that he will someday become much more stronger then her.

''Whats wrong? Is he okay?'' Neji asked.

''No no! The other day, he came home wet. He said, he was beaten in a fight... so he got upset about it. And from that day, he wanted to be more stronger then he is now. You know that hes strong, Neji. You trained him also'' She smiled at him.

He smiled at her also back. Sasuke didnt like seeing them like that. Jelousy was heating him up.

''Oh, Neji, before i forget! Is your uncle home?'' granfather asked Neji.

''Yes, sir. Hes home. He just came bac from his journy.'' Neji turned away from Sakura to granfather. ''My, I ask. Why?''

''Oh! I just wanted to talk about some bussiness.'' he said and smiled at Neji and Sakura.

They didnt understand it, why he was looking like that at them.''Why are you smiling like that?'' She asked her granfather.

''oh, nothing at all. That is only bussiness between me and my friend Hiashi!'' he said behind a smirk.

Sakura and Neji looked at each and then back at granfather.

''Whatever... just if it isnt something about me and Neji... Then you can go talk whatever you want too.'' sakura said, and took a bite.

''yes, yes...'' granfather said in a low voice.

''So granfather, i have something i need to ask you about...'' Sakura began.

''What is, dear?'' he asked. Didnt know what was excpecting him.

''What have you been telling Neji, about me and him, and getting married?'' she asked, with an angry voice.

''I didnt say any-'' he began, but Sakura cut him off ''Dont try to lie too me! You know what I am talking about!'' She spat the words out.

''fine... it was just a suggestion to Neji.'' he said, and took a bite of the salad.

''A SUGGESTION!'' She yelled at him. '' You dont just go and sell og their grandaughters to some marriage! And not with Neji!'' She was boiling inside.

Sasuke was all happy that Sakura was not, happy about the marriage. Now he knew that she actually didnt see Neji as something more then a friend. He smirked at that, he thought, he had now a better chance with her.

''Am i not that good for you?'' Neji said, and teased her.

''Wait! Dont think like that! It not that your nor good for me,... i dont know... dont ask me anything! Im still mad at Grandfather! How could you say things like that! I dont want to get married. Neji is my friend, you cant just ask like that!'' She kept on yelling on him.

''my dear, your blowing my ears off. Please calm down. Me and Hiashi wanted only the best for you and him.'' He told Sakura.

''What! Dad is also in it?'' Hinata broke in, in the conversation.

''yes me and my old friend Hiashi, are trying to make a marriage proposal with you two.'' he said in a stedy voice.

''WHAT! Your impossible!'' She yelled at him, and stomped out of the room, outside in the garden. Neji hurried to follow her.

Sasuke was boiling inside. _Why? Why? I have to get her, before that bastard gets her! _Sasuke stood up and took off, he hurried to find Sakura before Neji did.

Naruto knew excactly what was going on, he yelled just as Sasuke stood up ''GO TEME! YOU CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!'' and was smirking wide.

''What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked, she was confused of his outburst. He just smiled at her and said.

''Nothing all, i just believe in Teme!''

sasuke was searching all over her, he doesnt know where she would be. He had no idea? But then he remembered. _Would she be at our old training ground? No. Maybe? I'll see. _He hurried to their place.

He stopped when he saw a figure standing in the middle of the field. He aproached her slowly.

''You know what, Sasuke? I really missed the times we were training together...sigh... i just wish for the team to come back... that was my only wish... but you were the first one ruin it... and i hated you because of it... But since you came back... I dont know anymore, i dont hate you... I really dont know my feelings anymore... Im really confused. And i promissed myself that, i would never cry. I shed my tears for you, and that was the last time i would do that. But right now...'' she turned around to look at him and tears were trailing down her chin ''...i really want to cry...'' tears were coming more and more. She couldnt stop. Sasuke slowly approached her again.

When he stood next to her, he took her in his arms, and was holding her tight. He never wanted to leave her. He just wanted the time to stop right now, right here!

''Just cry sakura. Just cry... to admit... i've cried too. Only because i have been missing you. Everytime in my dream you have been popping up. I couldnt stop dreaming of you...'' then sakura looked up and saw that he was looking at her deeply.

''you meen that?'' she asked in a husky voice.

''I would never lie to you. I came back only because of you. I wanted to be with you. No one else. You dont know how hard it was to leave. How hard it was to leave you. I just wanted to hold you like this, since we were kids. Im sorry that i've i called you names that hurt your feelings. But sakura, you should know, i was a kid, and kids dont know how to approach a girl. I thought, by calling you names, you would give me more attention. But instead it broke your heart. And im really sorry about it...'' She was so shocked to hear all that. She never knew how he felt. She felt so warm, in his arms. She never wanted to leave his arms.

''and what i wanted to tell you, the other day was... I love you...'' Sakura eyes were wide open. Her heart was beating so fast, she was just to faint. She felt so hot, she didnt know, that her face turned all red. But she needed to say something, and it was now.

_What am i going to say? I do love him, somewhere inside her, is saying i love you Sasuke, but some part says, do i need some time to think about it. But why do i have to think about it. I love him. Hell yeah! I love that guy! I love SASUKE! _

''Sasuke, im so sorry, that acted like a jerk, and was ignoring you formost of the time. I just didnt know what to do, when i saw you back. I was happy to see you alive. But somewhere i was not happy to see you. But then, yesterday, my head was filled only about you. I couldnt get you out of my head. And thought, why you were in my head, in the end, i figured that i still must love you, ever since you left. I still do love you...''

Sasuke was so happy to hear her say that. Their mouths were coming closer and closer, there was only some milimetres to their mouthes, and suddenly, there they were, for the first time, both of them. They kissed for the first time, their first love.

But what they didnt know, there was two eyes, watching them. And that person, didnt like what he saw. His hands, turned into fists, they began to bleed. He couldnt bear to it. His heart was breaking into pieces. And he hurried back, not back to Sakuras place, but home...

* * *

**Okay people! This took me like FOREVER! xD **

**And im actually happy about it! :D I hope you liked the ending. And i cant wait to write more.**

**Please review if you liked it and if you want more :D!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Confession from Neji

**The Confession from Neji**

Next morning:

Sakura could feel the sun on her face shining. ''I hate the sun! Go away!'' She cursed the sun. But suddenly she could feel, something warm around her. She looked down, and she saw an extra arm. _Wait! I dont have an extra arm? Who- _She turned her head, and saw her charming prince beside her. She could see that he was smiling at her her.

''Good morning my cherry.'' Sasuke said, and kissed the tip of her nose. She suddenly blushed. She remembered how they got in this room last night.

**Flashback:**

_**''What are you doing, Sasuke!'' sasuke took her up in his arms, and began to walk back. **_

_**''Why do you keep calling me that?'' Sasuke asked.**_

_**''Call you what?'' She didnt understand him? **_

_**''Sasuke...'' **_

_**''But thats your name. It is, right?'' She eyed him.**_

_**''Yes it is...'' he gave a little laugh. ''But you always called me, Sasuke-kun...'' he said, and turned his head, he actually blushed.**_

_**''Do you want me to call you, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked.**_

_**''Thats something you decide... But do you have to call That bastard in the end -kun?'' He didnt evenwant to remember that guy.**_

_**''That person you 'Bastard' is who?'' Sakura asked and eyed him. **_

_**''That hyuuga guy...'' He hated that person with all his guts. **_

_**''Neji-kun? I call him Neji-kun, because hes a friend. And you are... your a friend too...'' Sasuke sadden a little when he heard her say, he was only a friend. ''...But, you are more then friend now, someone i love...'' she turned red. And Sasuke sad face littlen up. ''I only call my guy friends with -kun, and you i just call, Sasuke.'' She smiled. **_

_**''Well then, i aprove.'' He samiled, that he was more then a freind for her. **_

_**They talked, and talked, and talked. They didnt even notice that they already were home. The other went home, and the people inside the house went to their rooms, to sleep. Sasuke went up the stairs, still holding her in his arms, and looking deep at her. He opened the door, Sakuras room. And leid her on the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forhead, and was just to walk away, but Sakuras hand took his hand. She didnt want him to go away now.**_

_**Sasuke understood, what she wanted, he then laid down, beside her. She looked at her and he looked at her. They suddenly fell asleep, silently. **_

**End of Flashback**

''Dont you think we should go down, and get some breakfast.'' she said. ''I hope not granpa will be too angry with me, that i yelled at him, yesterday...'' she sadden a little.

''Dont think like that, i now your granfather will not be angry with you.'' he said, to try too lighten the mood up.

''okay... lets go down. Let me just change. And... you propebly want to change too..?'' she asked him

''hn...'' he only said, and stood up.

''you sure didnt change...sigh...'' she said, ''a man with few words...'' she laughed then.

''whatever...'' he turned away and walked to his room to change.

After 20 min. they both were down at the table, to get some breakfast.

''look, look. Whos up. So what have you both been doing last night?'' Suigetsu said, and albowed Sasuke, who sat next too him at the table.

Sasuke only ignorred him, and took a bread from the basket. ''Dont joke like that Suigetsu! Sasuke-kun didnt do anything! Right Sasuke-kun!'' Karin was the one, who was loud this morning.

Granfather was amused, by the little show that was going on by the table. He loved when there was talking on the table, then when there was silent. Sasuke kept on ingorring them all.

Sakura took a bite of her bread, she could see, how Sasuke ignorred them, she found it also amusing.

'' So did Neji find you last night?'' Granfather asked Sakura.

She stopped eating, when she heard that ''what?'' she was confused. _Was Neji-kun searching for me too? _

''So Neji didnt found you, but Sasuke Uchiha found you?'' He asked, and was curious, to know what was going on between them.

''No...Neji didnt find me... And yes..Sasuke found me...'' she lowered her head. _I hope not, that Neji-kun saw us? _

''I think you should go over to him, and tell him, that you are alright... And Sakura...'' Her head got up.

''im sorry, that i wanted you to get married.'' Her granfather apologized.

''Dont say that. Im the one who should apologize, by yelling at you, and making such a show yesterday. Im sorry...'' sakura also apologized.

_Man, they are alot like... _Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, were thinking the same thing.

''Thats okay, Sakura, i forgive you for that. But please go over to Neji Hyuuga, and go say that you are alright. And thank him, for going after you, to find you.'' Granfather said to her.

''Yes, I will.'' She said, stood up and gave him a hug. Like Sasuke said, he would forgive her. She eyed Sasuke, and said 'thank you' without a voice. He understood what it was, he just nodded at her, and gave a smirk.

When she let go. She said ''I'll go right now. He is probeply home. So i should go there!'' She walked over to Sasuke, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled, and saw her walk away. She left everyone, with open mouths. And when she walked out the house. All eyes were now, on Sasuke. He looked at them all, and asked. ''What?'' he didnt get why they were eyeing him.

Granfather stood, and put a hand on his shoulder, and said. ''Young man, we need to talk.'' and nodded his head up and down several times.

They all still looked at Sasuke wide eyed, but not Juugo, he was just smiling at Sasuke, with gentle eyes.

''Why are looking like that?'' he asked again.

Sakura ran, through the streets of Konoha, and said 'good morning' to all the people she knew. Which were, like everyone in Konoha. Then she arrived to the Hyuuga mansion. The guards let her go in, she walked in, and met Hinata. ''Oh! Sakura! What are you doing here?'' She asked.

''I was just going to Neji, i need to talk to him.'' Sakura told.

''Sakura before you go in. There is something you should know...'' she lowered her.

''if you mean that he ran after me yesterday, then i know.'' she was just going to pas her, but Hinata put arm up, and stopped Sakura to go away from her.

''no, not that. Neji saw you... he saw you and Sasuke... together...yesterday...'' she didnt know how to say it. She was just concerned of her cousin.

''no...no...'' she kept shooking her head. ''i need to talk to him!'' she hurried to Neji room. Ignorring Hinata.

She knocked on his door. And she heard a voice, a low voice say, ''Enter.'' She opened the door slowly, and entered slowly.

''Neji-kun...'' Sakura said in a low voice. She culdnt see anything, the room was dark. ''Neji-kun, where are-'' She was cut, when suddenly two arms, where around her, hugging her. She didnt know what was going on?

''Ne...ji...kun... What are you doing!'' She tried to push him away from her. She pushed a little too much, that he hit the wall on the other end of the room.

''Your really strong Sakura...'' he didnt want to get up, he kept on sitting on the floor, where he was tossed away.

Sakura hurried over to him and kneeled down. ''Oh shit! Im sorry Neji-kun! I didnt want to do that! Im sorry! Here let me heal your wound!'' She looked at his head, that he was bleeding, he didnt resist. He liked it when she was healing him.

''why him?'' he asked, while Sakura healed him.

''who?'' she asked, even though she knew who it was, he was talking about.

''You know who i mean. Why him? Why can he hold you, and i cannot?'' Neji asked in a sad voice.

Sakura finished up his wound, and looked down on him. ''I never said, you couldnt hold me...'' she said in a low voice.

''then why do you let him hold you. You hate him..'' he said.

''i dont hate...him.. anymore-''

''So you just kissed him...'' He clenched his hands. Sakura saw his hands, they were bandaged. She took his hands.

''What happened to your hands Neji-kun?'' Sakura was concerned, but he shook her hands off.

''im fine... and sakura dont go away from the topic!'' She heard him, and fell on her knees.

''Yes i kissed him. Thats because i've been thinking since he came back. And the feeling for him, have never been away, they were only burried somewhere inside me... And so, I love him, alot. I've been loving him since long time ago, and you know...'' she stopped talking and was silent.

''Why? Why, Sakura!'' He took her shoulders and looked at her now deep. ''Why is it always him. Why? Why cant it be me? I have been for you, all the time. And where was he. Away, Sakura! He went away! And left you broken! Why cant be me. Dont you see that i love you, Sakura. I have been loving you, for a long time, and you didnt even notice!'' he shooked her.

''Neji-kun, stop shooking me! She pushed him away again, but this time a little gentler. ''Why didnt you say anything. You know im pretty bad at noticing stuff like that! Yu should have said it before! But its too late! I love Sasuke, and thats it. Im sorry Neji-kun, but i do love him!'' She said, and that surprised him. ''I love you too, Neji-kun. But your love and Sasukes love are different kind of love. Your love is more as friend. And he is, more then a friend...'' she stopped talking now.

Neji didnt say anything... he was hoping that she would notice the love he was giving her. But she didnt... Sakura stood up, and walked away, before she walked out the room, she turned around and said''im sorry, Neji-kun...''.

Sakura hated her now. She didnt know, what she was going to do. But she just want to try, too make it better for him. But she cannot do anything about it. She had loved him all her live. She would never give sasuke away...

She came home, and she found Sasuke and her granfather on the sofa. They were talking. But what were they talking about? ''Hey, im back!'' she said, and walked over to Sasuke, and sat beside him, at the Sofa. She could see how everyone were looking at them. She just didnt want to talk about it today.

''i told them, you dont have to worry about anthing.'' he said in a low voice to Sakura. She nodded. ''Thank you...'' She said, and smiled. Sasuke could see that something was wrong, he could see that in her eyes. They were full of tears. ''Whats wrong, Sakura?'' he asked.

''No, its nothing.. i need some time alone...'' she said, and walked out the house...

Sasuke was about to stay up, but granfather stopped him ''dont, Sasuke. I know Sakura alot. And when Sakura need her time alone, then she needs it badly. She'll be back in few hours. SO you just wait, and confront her later...'' Granfather said, and smiled at him. Of course he was also concerned about his granddaughter...

**I liked actually writing this chapter alot. It only took me under a hour. :) **

**i just had so many ideas, thats why it took me fast to write it. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. And i hope myself i can write a chapter more, undtil it is new year :) If notm, then happy new year, to everyone, who are reading this story :))))**

**Please review :D!**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Ending?

Happy Ending?

Sakura didnt know what to do... she was lost. She really wanted to vanish from this horrible world. She was sitting on a cherry blossom tree, where she and her students were training. Her thoughts were about Sasuke and Neji.

_Why did have to turn this way. Why didnt he tell me that he had feelings for me, before. Why does he have to make me feel confused. I've never seeen him in that way... I have only had my eyes on Sasuke... And my heart has always been with him. He should have known it. Why did he had to tell me that he loved me! WHY! Oh god im loosing my mind! I really dont know what to do? _

''...sigh... why is evryhting so complicated...'' Sakura said in low voice.

''im sorry to make it so complicated for you...'' She heard a very familiar voice under her. She looked and saw, Neji, with a sad face.

She jumped down the tree, and stood infront him. ''No, dont think like that. Im the one who made it so complicated for myself...'' she looked down at her feet. She felt so guilty...

''Sakura...'' he took her chin, and mowed her head, to look at him. '', dont you dare think like that. Im the one who did this stupid thing. Im sorry. I just wanted you to know that i loved you. But how it looked like, last night. Where i saw you two...together...'' he shook his head, away from the image.''I just didnt want you two together again. And i wanted then to breake that love between you two. And the best thing was, if i told you that i loved you, and made you confused. And hoepfully you would come back to me...'' he felt now more guilty then Sakura.

''So thats how it is. Your the one who made my Sakura sad?'' a male voice said, behind Neji. He past him and stod beside sakura. Pulled her a little away from him, and was now hugging her from behind, more protecting her.

''Uchiha!'' Neji growled his name. ''What do you want, Uchiha!'' Neji asked through clenched teeth.

''I was worried, where Sakura was. She was gone a little too much away! And now i know who the reason is.'' Sasuke said, still hving Sakura in his arms.

''Sasuke, I was just talking too Nei-kun, nothing all!'' sakura defended Neji.

''Fine, i believe you. But next time tell me, what is going on, i dont want too see that sad face of yours, i like your smile more then anything!'' Sasuke told her.

Sakura was happy, that he believed her, and she gave him a smile.

''Okay, this makes me sick, to watch. So i am just going to leave you two alone.'' he turned his back from them. Sakua got out of Sasukes arms, and hurried, to give a hug to Neji, from behind.

''Im sorry, Neji-kun! I am really sorry! If Sasuke didnt com back, you had sad that way before, wo knows what would ave happened to us two.'' he heard what she said to him, he felt loved in some way. He took Sakuras arms, and turned at to look at her. He gave her a smile and a kiss on her forhead.

''i will always love you. No matter what! I will always be there for you.'' He said.

Sasuke who was standing in the background, didnt like that he kissed her on the forhead. Sasuke went over to them, too breake that tension that is going on by them. ''I think she got it.'' he said, and gave him a wicked smile.

''hn! Fine. Listen Sakura if ever breakes your heart, one more time, he really is going to get beaten up!'' Neji said.

''I dont think that is neccesery.'' Sasuke said. ''I will never breake this heart'' he promised him.

''im just warning you.'' Neji said, now with a wicked smile. Then he looked at sakura, and gave her a smile.

''Thank you Neji-kun.''Sakura said, and smiled back. Then he turned around, and went home.

''So that guy, really loves you?'' Sasuke asked, feeling a little sad about it.

''Dont think about it. Its not important, we have now each other!'' Sakura said.

''But i dont like that he loves you. Im the only one that should love you.'' Sasuke said, now angry.

''Oh, my! Is Sasuke Uchiha, jalous?'' she turned at him, too look closer, he was all red. ''And oh, my! Sasuke Uchiha is all red!'' Sakura teased him.

He didnt like to be teased. So he turned away from her, and walked away.

''Wait, Sasuke! I didnt want you to be mad at me! Please come on!'' she ran after him, and suddenly he stopped, turned around, and took her up, on his shoulder, and carried her home.

''Sasuke, put me down! Dont you dare to carry me like this! This is embarrising!'' He stopped, and turned his head to the right, and kissed her mouth. She was surprised, when his lips touched her lips.

''Now you and I, will be together, for ever. No matter what!'' he gave her a smile, and gave her one more kiss...

* * *

**Okay this was short... :((( But i wanted to make an ending. And i think, i stopped pretty good. And i hope for the people, who read this, enjoyed this fiction story. And now, i cant wait to begin with a new story. I really have to put my brain together, and think of a good story. **

**So people thank you for reading, and i hope you liked it :))) And a happy new year, for everyone :D **

**Please review if i should make a sequel, or just review if you liked it, even though it is pretty short :P **


End file.
